I'm Not Your Sister
by Astarael's Destruction
Summary: Lightning always worries for Serah. But what happens when Serah makes a mistake too hard to forgive? One that made Lightning say that phrase to her? What exactly did Serah do? Snow/Serah and maybe other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1: Weddings and Questions

**Hi. This is my first story so please go easy on me alright?**

**And please review if you can. I'll appreciate it. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy XIII characters belong to Square Enix.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_'thinking'_

"speaking"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lightning stared at her photo of her parents. Her father and mother. She couldn't allow it. No. Not when she promised them to take care of her. Serah was **eighteen** for crying out loud! She had so much in life left for her! Yet she wanted to marry! What about her future? What was going to happen to his sister?

_'So many questions, yet so little answers.'_ Lightning almost wanted to scream at her parents' photo, asking them what to do. Serah was their daughter! Would they have wanted their child to marry at such an age? Eighteen! The number kept repeating in her head. For the umpteen time in her life, Lightning was lost. And she hated it.

She sighed and put the frame down. No. She wouldn't go there again. She was not going to stand in the way of Serah's happiness once more! Even if that idiot was the one she was marrying! Lightning groaned and held her head in her hands. _'What on earth am i supposed to do?' _

"Lightning! Hey Sis!" Snow called from downstairs. "Serah wants to show you the final wedding plans!"

Lightning startled. _'Final wedding plans?'_ She quickly made her way down the stairs of her house, heading to the living room. There she was, Serah. Bent over her plans for her wedding. _'Their wedding'_,She corrected herself, glaring at the grinning idiot next to her sister.

"I'm not your sister." Snow's grin widened. "You will be soon." He replied. Lightning's stomach sunk. _'Ugh. He just had to remind me of my coming nightmare.' _Lightning resisted the urge to groan and glared harder instead.

Serah shook her head at them, as usual. "Sis, here you go. Our final plans! Isn't this great? Just one more month! Then Snow and i will be together forever!" Serah smiled happily at her. Lightning couldn't resist, she gave a small smile back. Serah was happy. That alone was enough for Lightning. Wasn't it?

_'Yea, enough to think it's okay for her to marry at the age of EIGHTEEN! IN A BLOODY MONTH!' _Her mind sarcastically screamed at her.

Lighting mentally sighed and shook those thoughts out, focusing on Serah's plans instead.

_'Hmm. Small church in Palumpolum, nice private wedding with family and friends, near the beach, and a nice dinner after the wedding. Not bad. Nice and simple actually.'_

Lightning nodded approvingly, causing Serah to sigh in relief. But Lightning had one question, "Why Palumpolum? I thought you wanted it in Bodhum?"

"Oh, we thought it was more romantic than here. And we could tour Palumpolum for our honeymoon straight away! Besides, you suggested it. We wanted to make sure something you suggested was in there somewhere." Serah explained, clapping her hands in excitement.

Lightning felt her heart warming. Serah cared for her so much. She smiled, giving the plans back to her sister. "...Need any help?" She wanted to do something for Serah too.

Serah blinked in surprise. Then smiled. That was Lightning's way of approving their marriage, she knew. She immediately begin ticking off the things needed for the wedding, completely missing the look on Lightning's face as the list became longer and longer.

Lightning groaned inwardly. _'Now i really regret asking that question...' _She thought as she wrote everything down.

Snow chuckled quietly from the kitchen, watching them contently. And then blinked as his stomach suddenly growled, causing the two girls to look over at him. Now, where were those snacks he came for?


	2. Chapter 2: I Hate Talking

**Hey. Thanks to all the people who have read this! -bows-**

**And a special thanks to zenbon zakura: Thank you for taking the time to review! And i'm glad i made you laugh! :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The bed groaned in protest when Lightning threw herself on it in exhaustion. Lightning rested an arm over her eyes and sighed. She hadn't slept in days. Believe it or not, Serah's wedding was a pain to prepare for. There were a mountain of things to be done and when those were finished, more still await.

_'If i had known it'll be such an pain, i would have kept my mouth shut.'_ She thought angrily. Serah was a closet slave-driver. Even Snow was exhausted! _'...ugh. I should have refused the bloody marriage thing.' _Lightning instantly felt ashamed when Serah's smiling face came to her mind. No. She couldn't think that way. This was Serah's happiness she was working for! _'Besides, i was the one who wanted to do something for her...'_ She reminded herself.

Lightning stretched her aching muscles and picked up her clock. _'Maybe i could get a few hours of sleep...wait... is that the date today?! The wedding's in a week?!' _Lightning stared at the clock in total shock. She sat up slowly, feeling more confused than ever. How could she have not known? She'd been working for the wedding herself! Lightning mentally slapped herself. _'...one week. Serah's getting married in one week.'_

Suddenly, sleep was the last thing on Lightning's mind. No. She couldn't waste time on something as trival as that. Her eyes flicked over to the photo of her parents again. Serah... she was so young... and she was getting married? Was she going to finish school as a married woman? or was she just going to rely on Snow? That unemployed idiot?

_'...argh! So many bloody questions!' _Lightning held her head in her hands and let out a slow breath. She had to talk to Serah! Ask her what her plans were! What she'll be doing after the wedding! Lightning nodded firmly and made her decision.

"Serah? Can i speak to you for a minute?" Lightning asked. Serah looked confused but nodded, getting up from the couch and following her sister to the balcony.

"...Serah, what are you going to do after the wedding?" Lightning asked, straight to the point as always.

"...um, go on my honeymoon?"

"I meant, are you going to continue your studies?"

Serah made a frown, "No."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"What all married couples do i guess? Get a house, a job and build a family together... something like that."

Now Lightning was really worried. "...build a family? Serah, you're **eighteen**."

"So?" Serah's eyes had narrowed.

"...you are not going to have kids at the age of eighteen, Serah!", Lightning was fighting the urge to shake her sister. _'Control, Lightning. Control.'_

"Yes, I am." Serah's voice was firm. "Where exactly are you going with this?"

"...I don't want you to get married." Lightning blurted out. _'wait what?'_

Serah gasped. "What? W-what are you saying?"

Lightning didn't quite know herself. _'...i don't want her to get married? why did i say that? I helped prepare for the wedding....Yet, it's true...i don't. Not if she doesn't even know what on earth ''building a family'' means!'_

"I said i don't want you to get married." Lightning was sure this time. She had to wake her sister up. This was Serah's future at stake here!

Serah's face turn from shock to anger.

"You can't tell me that now! You agreed! You helped!" Serah hissed.

"That was before i knew you had a plan to make babies at the age of eighteen!" Lightning retorted.

"what?! Forget it! All this is about Snow isn't it?! You don't like him so i can't marry him! Is that it?" Serah was shouting now.

Lightning wanted to smash her own head into the wall. Why couldn't Serah see that all she doing was just looking out for her? And why did all their arguments turn towards that idiot? _'she's not ready for this!'_ Lightning forced herself to calm down.

"...listen Serah. This isn't about Snow. This is about you-"

Lightning's mask of coldness wasn't helping. Serah's rage only increased when she saw it. _'You can't keep your dislike of Snow behind that mask! I've seen it in your eyes!'_,she thought angrily.

"No. You aren't." Serah cut her off.

_'Wha-' _

"You're just being selfish." Serah accused. "You just don't like Snow because he's unemployed. And you think he doesn't deserve me. But what you don't get is that i love Snow! And he loves me! HE FOUGHT AGAINST THE WHOLE WORLD FOR ME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"So di-" Lightning tried to defend herself.

"NO! I don't want to hear it! Stop being so stubborn!" Serah glared at her, spun on her heel and stomped away.

Lightning stared after her. _'...what? I'm stubborn? and selfish? All i was doing was looking out for her! She's my sister who is getting married and plans on making babies at eighteen and i get screamed at for being concerned?!'_

"Ugh!" Lightning slammed her fist into the rails, all the control in the world leaving her.

This talking thing was such a bad idea...


	3. Chapter 3: Wills

Hey! Here's Chapter 3. Sorry its so short though!

**Special Thanks to:**

**LupeFarron**- Thanks for all your compliments! I'm so glad you like my story and definitely feel a sense of pride from that. Thanks so much and please keep reviewing yea? I need all the pointers i can get! :)

**Ointmentjar** - Haha. I know Serah seems a little OOC here but just take it as Serah and Lightning having stubborn streaks in them will ya? XD

**Final Paradox** - I hope this pleases you! I updated asap when i saw your review! :) Tell me what you think of this chapter k?

Well then, on with the story~

**Disclaimer: All Characters of FFXII belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

Lightning was furious. Serah was being ridiculous! Babies! at eighteen! She growled under her breath. _'Control yourself soldier.' _Lightning reminded herself and slowly begin to calm down. With her stoic mask back in place, Lightning went back into the living room.

Serah was there. And so was Snow. Lightning walked towards her sister, determined to make her see things properly. Serah looked up at her and glared while Snow frowned.

"...Serah."

Serah refused to answer. Snow did instead, "You need something?". Lightning shook her head and called again, "Serah."

Lightning braced herself for another shouting match as Serah got up. But all she did was push past her to leave the room. _'She's not even going to speak to me?'_ Lightning thought as she watched the back of her sister disappear.

"...Look, i don't know what you said to her...", Snow cautiously began, "but you oughta apologize... she's pretty upset." Lightning didn't reply. He sighed. "if this is about our wedding-"

"It's not just the wedding." Lightning cut in. "It's her plans after getting married as well."

Snow frowned. "...You still don't approve of me huh?"

Lightning glared at him, "For the last time, this isn't about you. It's Serah."

"What about her?"

"I don't think she's ready." Lightning softened her glare. "She's eighteen."

"She's an adult now, Lightning. You know that. Let her decide."

_'Let her decide? What kind of sister would i be if i just let her do something she might regret?' _No. Lightning couldn't back down. Serah was her everything. She couldn't let Serah to that to herself.

She turned and left the room, not answering Snow. This was a battle of wills then. She would have to win. For Serah's sake.

Lightning didn't sleep the whole night.

Dawn arrived faster then she expected but Lightning was ready. Today, she had to make her stand. Lightning took a deep breath and exited her room.

Silence. It seemed Serah or Snow hadn't woken up yet. That was fine. More time for her to prepare.

Both of them never came down. Lightning was confused. Sure, Serah she could understand. But Snow? _'Surely he needs food from the kitchen...'_ A thought suddenly crossed her mind.

She flew upstairs, rushing into Serah's room. Empty. Nothing was in there. _'No...no...she couldn't have...' _Lightning ran to Snow's room. _'It's the same...empty...Serah...'_

Lightning couldn't believe her eyes. She left. Serah had just up-ed and left during the night.

Lightning cursed. She knew sound-proof walls were a bad idea! Now look where they got her!

Serah was gone.

* * *

Sorry it was so short! :( I'll do my best to get Chapter 4 up soon! -bows in apology-


	4. Chapter 4: From Shock To Anger

Hey. Chapter 4! I'm so sorry it's so short again! -;

**Special Thanks to:**

**Johan07 - **Thanks for reviewing! Serah made a silly move didn't she?**  
**

**Ointmentjar - **Haha. Maybe Snow lives in their basement? I thought Serah was OOC but if you say she's fine then that's great! Nice to know I'm not writing anyone out of character. :)

On with the chapter, shall we?

* * *

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

Lightning couldn't believe it. Serah. How could she? _'Now what on earth am i suppose to do?'_

"...Serah..." Lightning said weakly. She was so lost, she'd never thought that Serah would leave. Get angry yes, but leave? In any case, Serah was gone.

Lightning's mind was in total chaos, half of her denying that Serah had really left while the other half screamed at her to do something.

Lightning startled when the phone suddenly rang. She blinked and quickly rushed to pick it up.

"Serah!" Lightning said into the phone, hoping it was her. That everything was alright.

"...Serah? No, it's Hope."

Lightning felt disappointment seeping through her very being.

"...L-light? I-is something wrong? Light? Hello? Lig-"

Lightning dropped the phone. What use was it if it wasn't Serah calling? She could still hear Hope shouting her name but couldn't find the strength to answer. She moved to Serah's room, staring at the emptiness.

Then the window glass smashed into pieces as a fist suddenly flew right through it.

_'...What the hell am i doing just standing here! I have to find Serah!' _Lightning scolded herself. Now was not the time to be weak! She was a soldier! And she had better act like one if she wanted to find her sister!

Lightning scowled and thundered through the house, searching for anything that told her where Serah might have went.

Her scowl deepened when she found nothing. _'...Ugh! There's nothing but useless crap left!', _She thought angrily as she stormed around her house. _'Think Lightning! Where could she have gone!', _she shouted to herself.

Lightning stopped all movement when her eyes fell on a piece of paper. _'...part of the wedding plans...wait. Of course! The wedding!' _Lightning slapped her forehead and rushed downstairs to the phone, swiftly bringing it to her ear.

"Hope! Shit!", she cursed and quickly dialed his number.

"Light! Are you ok? i was so worried!", Hope yelled into the phone the moment he picked it up.

"I'm fine! Listen Hope, i need a place to stay at Palumpolum! Is there somewhere you can-" Lightning was packing like the crazied wind by now.

"You can stay at my place! We have plenty of rooms." Hope assured.

"Good! I'll be there by tonight!" Lightning quickly hung up, ignoring Hope's answer. Without hesitation, she rushed out of the house to her flyer and sped off to Palumpolum.

Not once did Lightning notice the deep wound on her hand. Or the stains she left all over her house. Only one thing was on her mind.

_'...Serah...'_

* * *

I'm really sorry its so short again! I just can't seem to write longer ones... :(

Maybe it's writer's block?

Anyway, i'll be staying up to write chapter 5 so you'll see it soon! I promise!


	5. Chapter 5: Crashing

Hey. Here's Chapter 5, hope you enjoy it! :)

Thanks everyone so much for reading and giving me all the compliments! It made me very happy indeed. -bows-

**Special Thanks to:**

**LupeFarron** - Thanks! I made sure to add the "soldier quality" in Lightning. Felt it seemed nice that way. Haha. You really made me blush when i saw your comment. I'm really glad you like my story. ^-^

**Badboyzkg** - Thanks a bunch man. Hope ya enjoy this chap yea?

**LuminariaRose** - I never really thought about that. I guess Lightning does have a sister complex. Lol. To me, Lightning was just looking out for the only family she had left. Ah well. Sister complex is fine too. XD Anyway, thanks for liking my story, despite the terribly short chapters! :)

**Johan07** - Lightning's a bit overprotective isn't she? That quality just keeps popping out whenever i write her. Hope it doesn't make her seem off. Oh! And Hope x Lightning moments might appear! Since you've asked for it! :D

And Chapter 5 begins!

* * *

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Hope stared in disbelief as Light jumped off her flyer. Her eyes had the beginnings of dark rings, her hair was in a mess, and she looked like death was at her door! _'What on earth happened?!'_

Hope rushed to her side, saying worriedly, "Light, are you ok?"

Light just nodded weakly. Hope frowned but said nothing. He quickly ushered her into the house, leaving the bags to the housekeeper.

Hope couldn't help but stare as Light sat down on the couch. He loosened his tie and made himself comfortable in the seat across her. Then jumped up and left the room.

Lightning stared after him in confusion, but her mind was thinking of various ways to find Serah. Maybe Hope's father could help her? He had many connections right? Hope's sudden return brought her out of her deep thinking.

Hope knelt in front of Light and grabbed her hand, then applied some medication on her wound before bandaging it up. _'What was she thinking?! She should have at least tended to it before leaving her home!'_ Hope was seriously confused. This wasn't like Light at all. The Light he knew wouldn't go around looking like this! She was a professional soldier after all!

"Hope." He blinked at the sound of his name and looked up.

"Why are you in formal clothes?" Light was staring at his shirt and tie. Now Hope was even more confused. Didn't she know? Of course she did. She couldn't _not _know.

" ...for Snow's wedding? uhh... It was this evening, remember Light?" He answered slowly.

"...W-what?" Lightning begged to the heavens she heard wrong.

"...Snow's and Serah's wedding? This evening?"

"...this evening... And you went?" Light held her head in her hands. Almost as if she didn't want to hear his answer.

Hope nodded, "We all did. Me, Sazh and Dahj, Fang, Vanille, and the whole of Team NORA."

Lightning felt her heart shatter. Serah...had gotten married. Today. And she didn't even know. Serah hadn't called to tell her. Or send an invite. Hell, not even an email. And yet, everyone else was there. They all were informed. Only she wasn't. Only her.

_'...she didn't want me there... Serah didn't want me at her wedding... i'm not important enough...'_

Hope, who was still kneeling beside her, watched her silently.

_'What's going on? Light didn't know? ....B-but Serah said she did, and that she couldn't make it to the wedding for work reasons.'_ The poor boy was so lost. He had no idea what was going on.

Hope's eyes caught something fall to the floor. He looked up at Light and saw something that nearly stopped his heart. Light was crying. She was **crying**.

Lightning didn't bother to cover up her face. All she felt was hurt and pain. She couldn't bring herself to care about anything else. The only thing that mattered was that Serah didn't care about her anymore. The most important person to her. The person she always protected and fought for. _**Serah didn't care.**_

Her world crashed into darkness.

* * *

There! Hope you all liked it! ^-^

No one's against Hope x Lightning (siblings love) right?


	6. Chapter 6: Like a Child

Hey there. Glad you guys liked the last chapter. -bows-

**Special Thanks to:**

**lola** - Thank you for your compliment. -blushes- Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Ointmentjar** - Haha. I'm glad you liked his involvement. -hands you tissue-

**Lightning Strife** - Love your name! XD And thank you very much! I'm so happy you liked it! Keep reading ok?

**Badboyzkg** - Thanks. :D Here's your next chap!

Before we begin, **SPOILER ALERT!** Lightning's real name appears in this chapter!

**And rated for language this time!**

Now that you know all that,

Let us begin.

* * *

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter 6:**

"...ugh..." Lightning blinked slowly, adjusting to the sudden light invading her eyes. _'...Where in the world am i?'_

"Light!" A cheerful voice towards her left startled her. Hope was beaming at her, holding a tray. He quickly set it down and rushed to her side. "You're finally awake! Have a good rest?"

Lightning nodded, watching as Hope's smile widened. Lightning slowly sat up and he placed the tray on her lap.

"Here, i thought you'll be hungry when you woke so i got some food and water.", he said smiling. Lightning ate a bit but somehow couldn't finish the meal. As if he could sense her lack of appetite, Hope quickly cleared the tray away.

"Hope?" He turned to look at her. "Where am i?" Hope smiled and replied, "You're in my house. One of the guest rooms. Hang on. I'll put this outside."

Lightning nodded briskly at him and turned to look out of the window as he left the room carrying the tray. _'Strange...' _Hope was acting strangely indeed. He kept smiling at her but his eyes were filled with worry and his brows were constantly furrowed. Something was wrong. But what?

Lightning shifted her gaze to the door when a knock came. "Light? It's me, can i come in?"

"Come in, Hope." Hope smiled as he walked in, closing the door behind him. He took the seat next to her bed and smiled at her again. Lightning gave him a half-smile. _'...That look again... He's worried about something.'_

"Hope, something happened." Hope's smile slipped off his face instantly. Soon Lightning was face to face with a frightened fourteen year old boy.

"Y-you passed out...I-i was so worried...." Hope stammered, staring at his trembling hands.

_'...i fainted...?' _Then all that happened came back to her. Serah. The fight. The wedding. And then the hurt. Lightning brought her hand up to her heart and bent over in pain.

"Light!" Hope shouted and grabbed her other hand.

Lightning couldn't stop the tears that came flowing next. All her pain and anguish. All the feelings she kept inside for years. Everything.

The emptiness inside her heart was killing her. Everything had been meaningless. Her life was entirely built on the focus of the well-being of Serah. And now, it felt like all her hard work had been in vain. _**Her life was a fucking lie.**_

Everything didn't mean a single thing. She had protected her, cared for her, worked for her, fought against the world for her but, in the end, she was bawling her eyes out because everything she did was thrown back into her face like an unwanted doll.

_'...i gave up my identity in order to protect her...the one thing our parents left for me...my name...i became Lightning for her to remain Serah...and yet...i didn't mean a thing to her...she...doesn't...care...at...all...'_

Lightning sobbed, feeling like the child she never got to be. Lightning cried for her parents. For her failure to be a good sister. For _**Clair**_. All the feelings of regret, pain and lost she kept locked up for eight years just came pouring, thundering through her.

_'...Clair...I'm...so...sorry...I...let...you...down...father...mother...i'm...so...sorry...i..failed...'_

Hope couldn't stop his own eyes from watering as he hugged Light tightly. Holding her the way his mother used to.

_'...Remember Clair. Tears are not a weakness. But a way of showing our feelings. Our most precious feelings.' _Her father's voice resounded in her head.

_'...Father...you...lied...these feelings aren't precious at all...they are nothing more than useless burdens...because they hurt...father...they hurt so much...'_

_'...I...am...nothing...to...__**her**__...nothing...at...all...'_

* * *

Hope you all liked it!

And please, tell me what you think! :)

Thanks for reading! :D_  
_


	7. Chapter 7: I Know

Hey there! I'm really sorry about the mistakes for the last chapter! -bows-

Thank you all for helping me correct it. :)

And thank you so much for reviewing as well! :)

Oh, Fang and Vanille will be alive in this fic. Just because. :P

On with chapter then!

* * *

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

**Chapter 7:**

Lightning stared at the screen, watching as Snow and Serah exchanged vows. The pain in her chest worsened. She unconciously balled her hands into fists, wincing from the pain slightly.

She had made Hope explain everything. How Serah lied to them about her. It was painful to know but she had to know nevertheless. When Hope told her that Fang had recorded the wedding, she had demanded to see it, despite Hope's reluctance.

She had to see her sister's wedding, whether or not it was on a screen. Even with all the pain it was giving her. It was Serah's wedding. _'...she's so...happy...It's as though she never left me behind...as though...i don't matter....am i really that unimportant...so insignificant...'_

Lightning felt a hand on hers. She turned to Hope, who was looking at her in concern. He had insisted on watching the video with her.

_'...No...i can't think that way...not again...i told Hope i wouldn't.' _A well-deserved scolding.

Lightning gave him a weak half-smile. Hope. He had given her comfort when she needed it most. Been someone to cry on. The person who stopped her from walllowing in self-pity and depression. Lightning smiled as she recalled the day before.

Lighting's tears had clung to his shirt but Hope didn't seem to care. He made small smoothing circles on her back until she managed to stop crying. Then he made sure she was comfortable and stayed with her to keep her company.

When she told him not to bother with her anymore, He had blatantly refused. When she told him that she was going home and pretend she didn't know all of this and that she wasn't worthy of concern, He had cried for her sake.

"You are worth it!" He had shouted at her. "You're worth every single bit of it Light! H-how could you even say that?!"

Lightning couldn't believed him. It was so much easier to just go home. Pretend all of this didn't happen. To become as numb as she felt.

"...how do you know?" She had asked, expecting silence as an answer. But it was instead this,

"I know, because i wouldn't be here it wasn't for you! I know, for every single time you risked your life to protect me! I know, because you trained me to become stronger! I know, for all those times you comforted me when i lost hope! I know, because you made me who I am today! I know, Light, because i saw you CRYING!!!"

Lightning stared wide-eyed as he breathed heavily, exhausted by his speech.

Then he hugged her.

"...P-please Light. Don't ever say that again...please..." He whispered in her ear. "D-don't lie to yourself...get stronger Light. Just like you taught me."

Lightning made up her mind then. She couldn't pretend. She couldn't let Hope down like that. Not when she had taught him to do otherwise. No. She was going to fight. Because that was what she did best. That was what she should do.

"...Thank you." She had hugged him back tightly. _**He cared. **_That was enough.

The screen played the newly married couple's kiss while the audience clapped loudly. It went on to show the throwing of the bouquet, and the rest of the dinner. Then finally, stopped. Lightning was somewhat thankful. _'...Anymore and Hope would have to comfort me all over again.'_

Hope had also told her that the couple was currently happily touring Palumpolum as planned and were due back at his place tomorrow for a gathering, before going back to Bodhum for their final night.

Looking at the expression on his face, Lightning knew he wanted to make a scene and thus made him promise not to.

Hope had, of course, refused at first, but gave in after she gave him a stern look.

"Light?" Lightning stopped her inner musings and looked at the boy.

"Shouldn't you get some rest now? You look kind of pale..."

Lightning nodded at him and got up. She lead the way back to her room, Hope following behind. He stopped outside her door and wished her goodnight with a shy smile. Lightning gave a small smile and a gentle pat on the head in return. Hope smiled back, retreating back to his room.

Lightning layed down on the bed tiredly. Hope was right. She needed to rest. _'No soldier can perform well with his eyes half closed.' _She smirked slightly at that thought. Her eyes closed as she drifted off to the darkness.

* * *

Hope sat on the couch, thinking about all that had happened. Lightning had told him everything that happened between her and Serah. Being fourteen, he couldn't care less what Serah had to say in her defense. She had hurt Light. That was reason enough to be angry with the woman to Hope.

But, he had promised not to say anything. And that was what he was going to do. Still, it didn't mean he had to be nice to them when they arrived this afternoon.

No, far from it.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! :)

Oh, word of warning here, school's started again for me so updating will take awhile for now on.

But rest assured, this fic will be completed. :D

Please review if you can! Thanks! -bows-


	8. Chapter 8: Control

Hey! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing you guys! -bows-

So, Hope's turn to act this time! Hope you guys are looking forward to it! :D

Anyway, people have been asking for spoilers but I'm really sorry!

I can't really tell you all that cos i don't quite know myself, see?

Things just come to me and i write them out. Sometimes i even act out scenes to help me move the story along.

So sorry!!! :(

Please keep reading to find out. -bows-

* * *

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter 8:**

Fang threw herself onto the couch while Vanille hugged Hope. Sazh and Dahj had arrived too. Now only two people were absent. _'...I hope they don't come...' _Hope thought darkly, after greeting Vanille.

Hope watched as his friends made themselves comfortable, not knowing that Light was only a few rooms away. That and she could hear all of them laughing and joking about the wedding. The wedding Light didn't get to go to.

Hope growled angrily causing Sazh look at him questioningly. Hope smiled and pretended he was listening to Fang and Vanille's conversation, though Sazh still looked over at him every once in a while.

Hope couldn't take it anymore. He had to ask her. It seemed only right. Hope stood up and excused himself, making his way to Light's room. He said softly, knowing she'd have heard, "Light. It's me."

The door opened slightly but it was enough. He slipped in, closed the door and turned to look at Light. She was standing by the window, far away from the door. Lightning glanced at him and nodded briskly.

Hope smiled at her. This was the Light he knew so well. The cold but kind professional.

"A-are you sure you don't want to see them?" Hope asked.

Light shook her head. He sighed but nodded understandingly.

"...ok then. I'll go back out now. I just needed to make sure. Sorry i bothered you, Light."

"...It's fine." She half-smiled, patting his head gently. Then a slight motion of her head told him to go.

Hope sighed as he walked into the noisy room. Then his ears picked up the sound of the bell. _'They're here.'_

Hope put on his best impersonation of Light's mask and went straight to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hey kid!" Snow grinned at him, winking slightly. Serah smiled and said, "Hi.", softly.

Hope just stared at them impassively, then stepped aside to let them in, not looking at them. Snow and Serah exchanged glances but kept their smiles. Hope led them to the others silently.

Hope inwardly snarled at both of them. _'...i hate you. you hurt Light.' _He kept repeating that sentence in his mind, wishing they could hear it.

"There's the two love-birds! Have fun on ya honey-moon?" Fang asked, winking cheekly at them.

Snow laughed loudly while Serah giggled shyly at his side. "Of course!" he replied.

Hope felt like puking. _'...Disgusting...' _He struggled to keep his cool. Light was depending on him. He had to keep himself in control. Like Light.

Hope played with Dahj as the couple chatted with the others. He didn't want to talk to them. Besides, he could break his promise to Light if he did. _'...Just another reason to wish they weren't here...'_

He jumped when Snow suddenly clapped his back, wincing slightly from the pain. He stood and glared at the couple in front of him.

"Whatcha doin just playing with Dahj? Come on and join us." Snow grinned.

Hope stared coldly at him. "No thanks."

He smirked inwardly, watching in satisfaction as their smiles dropped slightly.

"...Why not? It's not fun to sit in the corner by yourself." Snow gave him a little nudge.

Hope glared. "No reason."

Serah smiled, "Hope, come on. Chat with us, we have so much to tell."

Hope scoffed and replied, "Save it. I might puke."

Snow lost his smile then. "Hope! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me!"

"Then why did you say that?"

Hope didn't reply. He was losing control. He wasn't Light after all. He clenched his hands in an effort to keep himself cool.

Serah patted Snow's arm gently. She looked at Hope and smiled warily, "It's okay. We didn't mean to upset you, Hope. It's just, it didn't seem right to leave you out you know?"

The last strand of control snapped.

"...that didn't stop you from leaving Light, did it?!"

* * *

Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed that.

Please review if you can. Thanks. -bows-


	9. Chapter 9: Ruining The Party

Hey all! Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! you guys make me so happy... -sniffs-

**Special Thanks to:**

**forceling** - _Thank you and here's your next chapter! XD_

**zenbonzakura** - _yes he did. :D_

**LupeFarron**- _I like this Hope too! I wanted to show that he grew up through the game, not so whiny anymore. XD_

**cthulu clone **- _Thanks! :)_

**authorgal282** - _Somehow, i feel kinda bad for putting you and Lightning through all of this... -gives you tissue- Please keep reading despite the sadness!_

**lunavixen** - _Thank you very much! :D_

**Scarlet Sorrow** - _Thanks! I loved your review! XD_

**E Muja EN** - _Haha, it might become a HopeXLight since so many people are asking for it. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

**Johan07** - _And here's your order. One Angry Hope! XD_

**Naoto07** - _Haha. Yep, scolding time! :P_

**HopexLight4Ever** - _Love your name! Lol. Well, enjoy this chap!_

**In Light There's Hope** - _Ah! Read a story with that title before! XD Hope defending Lightning is cool! Makes him so sweet..._

**gagboy** - _Well, i really hope you do! :)_

**Sarroush** - _Here's your next chappie! :D_

Anyway, Sorry for the long wait! -bows-

Had one heck of a writer's block going on for awhile. D:

Now, without further ado, Presenting....Chapter 9!

* * *

"speaking"

_'thinking'

* * *

_

**Chapter 9:**

Hope couldn't keep the glare off his face, reveling in twisted satisfaction at the stupid looks on their faces.

"...stunned? Well, you shouldn't be, Snow. Things you do will always come back biting you in the ass. I warned you about that before."

"...What's going on here?" Sazh was frowning, looking at the three of them.

"...N-nothing. Everything's fine." Serah had plastered a fake smile on her face. She nodded at Hope and told Sazh, "We said something tactless that's all."

"...yea...yea...something tactless..." Snow nodded dumbly along, still taking in Hope's little jab.

Sazh watched as Hope's eyes narrowed.

"...you don't even have the courage to admit it...some sister you are." Hope said loudly, his eyes cold.

"...Hope...Calm down kid...just what is going on?" Sazh tried, but Hope ignored him, glaring hatefully at Serah.

Serah frowned. "...Hope...please...let's not ruin this for everyone. Alright?"

Hope felt a surge of rage at those words.

"...ooh...not ruin it for everyone huh? Funny you asked if it's alright...BECAUSE IT'S OBVIOUSLY NOT ALRIGHT! HOW IN THE NAME OF FAL'CIE COULD YOU THINK THIS IS ALRIGHT?"

Serah cringed, startled by the sudden shouting issuing from the younger boy.

"YOU _**HURT**_ LIGHT, DON'T HAVE THE _**GUTS**_ TO ADMIT TO WHAT YOU DID AND NOW YOU'RE ASKING _**ME**_ TO NOT _**RUIN THIS FOR EVERYONE**_?

Hope snarled at them, fighting to gain back control. And failing miserably.

"...you're disgusting..."

With that parting shot, he spun on his heel and walked briskly out of the room.

Once he was out of the door, Hope broke into a run, heading straight for his room.

Once within the safe confines of his room, Hope used all his strength to bring himself back under control. He was so preoccupied that he didn't realise that Light had entered.

Lightning watched the boy silently. She had heard everything. She had been in the room right beside them after all. Lightning walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Hope's head snapped up at the contact, startled, then tensed when his eyes settled on hers.

"I-i'm so sorry Light! I couldn't keep myself in control! I-i'm really really sor-"

Lightning cut him off with a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. He looked up at her sadly, his eyes begging for forgiveness. She gave him a half-smile and a small nod. "...It's alright. You did well."

Hope sighed in relief and gave her a shy smile in return. She grabbed his arm and steered him towards the door and back to the room of confrontation. She was ready.

Lightning stopped before the door. _'...__**They**__ are here...right behind this door...' _She reached to opened the door but Hope grabbed the handle first.

He looked up at her and tilted his head as if asking if she was ready. Lightning took a minute to reinforce her stoic mask before nodding firmly.

Hope took a deep breath and opened the door.

Serah's eyes followed Hope as he entered. He didn't seem to realise, his eyes elsewhere behind him. Then her mind was thrown into chaos when the second person stepped in. _'...S-sis! Why is she here? oh no...oh no no no no....'_

She grabbed Snow's jacket in fright and attempted to hide behind his huge stature but her sky blue eyes met their twin. Their cold frightening twin.

"...Hey!" Vanille had bounced up and hugged her in welcome. Lightning made a small sound of acknowledgment, giving a brisk nod in the others' direction. Vanille giggled, releasing her and flounced back to Fang.

Lightning eased herself into the seat on the couch. Fang immediately greeted her with a "Hey there, sunshine." to which she gave a small glare. Hope had silently settled himself next to her, no doubt he want to be there when she needed him.

Serah trembled violently, still holding on to Snow. Her sister didn't looked at her after that. But once was enough. Those eyes were terrifying. She tightened her hold on Snow's jacket.

Snow placed his hand comfortingly on hers, his eyes showing a clear message.

_'We have to talk to her.'_

* * *

Did you all enjoy that chap?

Hope it was up to standard...

Oh, reviews are appreciated!

And thank you very much for reading! -bows-


	10. Chapter 10: Calm before the Storm

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter! I'm really glad you guys liked it! :D

Now, i owe everyone who reads this an apology! I'm really really sorry it took me so long to update this!

School had been piling up my door with so much work and projects i could hardly even find time to read fanfics, let alone write them.

I'm really sorry! :x

In any case, holidays are finally here for me, so writing shouldn't be a problem unless my brain decides to run out on me again.

But it should be fine! I've a leash attached to it now! XD

Well then, as always,

Disclaimer: FFXIII does not belong to me. As much as i want it. -sobs-

Let the chapter begin!

* * *

Chapter 10

Sazh watch warily as the atmosphere turned strange. The soldier wasn't supposed to be here. Right? Serah said she'd be at work. So what was she doing here now? And what was all that jazz about earlier with Hope?

And most importantly, why in the chocobos was Serah looking like she'd just seen a ghost?

He shook his head and hugged Dahj. _'...just a precaution...cause i have a bad bad feeling about this...' _

Fang kept a perfectly neutral look on her face, despite expecting a whole drama scene to unfold. Vanille too was pretending to be oblivious to all that was happening around them.

She allowed herself a small smirk, _'...sunshine's not happy alright... i wonder... caught Snow on her sister maybe? Hah! That'll be a laugh...No... something in her eyes tells me things ain't that simple...hmm..."_

"Lightning."

Snow felt himself freeze in fear as sky blue eyes fixed their gaze on him. Serah was trembling next to him. He squeezed her hand tight and gulped nervously.

Lightning just stared at him. Waiting for him to say something perhaps?

Snow gulped, drawing strength from...within..._somewhere_...

"...Can we talk in private? The others don't need to hear this."

Lightning didn't react. But Hope glared at him and made to stand up. _'...probably to shout at me...' _Snow braced himself, but Lightning had stopped Hope with a hand on his shoulder.

"...fine."

Snow startled at the sound of Lightning's voice. It was the same as always. Calm and controlled.

Hope didn't stop glaring as he settled back. He looked at Lightning then went back to glaring at Snow. The others exchanged glances but, thankfully, kept silent. Even Fang knew to keep silent, casually observing the soldier.

Lightning didn't take her gaze off him. Then she stood and made her way to a corner of the room.

Snow squared his shoulders and led Serah over. His wife was still trembling, he noted. He squeezed her hand again, trying offering what comfort he could.

Lightning stood calmly, leaning her back against the wall. Her unwavering gaze showed no emotion, her face arranged in her controlled soldier mask.

Snow placed himself in front of her, between her and Serah. Not that he thought Lightning would hurt Serah though. He forced himself to look at Lightning's eyes and instantly regretted. It brought his mind to a utter stop and he found himself imitating a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth, the words lost.

Lightning didn't appear to notice. She just kept her eyes on his, waiting.

Snow sucked in a deep breath and blurted out, "We're sorry!"

He cowered quickly, expecting a fist to collide with his head. Then raised his head in surprise when nothing came. He straightened in confusion, looking back at the equally surprised Serah.

Lightning hadn't moved. There wasn't even a trace of anger on her face. Snow blinked and raised an eyebrow. Serah had stopped trembling in surprise and was now openly staring at her sister.

"...uhh...Sis? Did you hear-"

"...I'm not your sister." Lightning's sharp voice cut across his words, making him grin despite himself.

Snow rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "...Right. Of course. just...Lightning...we're really sorry..."

"What for?"

_'...What?' _Snow frowned in confusion, Serah mirroring his expression. _'...Is she...pretending not to know?'_

Serah walked around him and stood in front of her sister, staring at her in concern.

"...Sis...?"

"...I'm not your sister." Serah blinked. "...uhh...sis...i called you. Not Snow." Serah pointed at herself for emphasis.

Lightning's eyes flashed dangerously and she looked at Serah straight in the eyes.

"...i know. And i said, I. Am. Not. Your. Sister."

* * *

Uh oh. What's Serah to do now? Light's pretty harsh, isn't she?

Well, i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! And that my writing skills haven't deteriorated too badly. :x

_**Anyway, to reply your reviews:**_

_**Andre Ye - Thanks. :D**_

_**Fefisgbf13 - Thank you! :) Hope you liked this chapter then. XD**_

_**gagboy - I'm sorry about that! But too much would have made the story weird. :x -bows- please forgive me!**_

_**puppyfriend - Thanks! :D i hope you liked this chapter then! -fingers crossed-**_

_**lunavixen - Thank you! I do like tension...helps make stories far more interesting, don't you think? :P**_

_**authorgal282 - Thank you very much for your kind compliments! i hope this chapter was to your liking? :x**_

_**Allie-grrl4 - Thanks! I really like the way hope is too! He's such a nice boy ain't he? Don't hate them too much! Haha. XD**_

_**Thanks to all those above for your wonderful reviews! They really do help me a lot! Thanks! :D**_

So...please review again! XD

Thanks! :D


	11. Chapter 11: Flash bright and Disappear

Hey! New chapter's up! ^-^

Aren't you guys happy? XD

Before we start, I'll like to say that this chapter focuses on Serah this time. It starts off in the middle of the last chapter, where they're apologizing to Lightning ok?

So try not to get to confused by it all! :P

Now that the warning's over, enjoy this chapter! ^-^

Disclaimer: I still don't own FFXIII. Darn.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Serah couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't believe the _**lack**_ of things happening.

No deadly right-hook to Snow's head? No mean elbows into his stomach? No shouting at her? No anger at all? Impossible! She had been expecting a death row!

She watched in disbelief as Lightning did absolutely nothing and couldn't help but wonder, '_...is she ok...?'_

_'Of course she's not alright, you silly girl!'_ She mentally slapped herself.

_'...Then...what's wrong with her? She should be hitting Snow about now! Or...or...shouting at me! Did she hit her head or something?'_

Serah slowly moved past her husband, stopping directly in front of her sister. Lightning made no move to acknowledge her, keeping her eyes on Snow. Serah took a deep breath, mentally prepared herself for a shouting match, a very scary scolding, a slap to the face (unlikely as it was), anything.

"...Sis...?" Serah cringed at how scared she sounded. _'Oh for Maker's sake! That sounded pathetic!'_

"...I'm not your sister." Cold and controlled. Serah couldnt help but shiver inside. Then the queerness of her sister's words hit her. _'...wait, what?'_ She blinked in confusion.

"...uhh...sis? I called you. Not Snow." She pointed at herself. _'...is she going to pretend only Snow is here or something? She's going to ignore me, isn't she?'_

All of a sudden, she felt her lungs tighten in fear and her body froze on the spot as her sister's eyes flashed with obvious anger. Serah could have sworn she heard the sound of Blazefire being taken out when Lightning looked into her eyes.

Then a sharp pain hit her, as she watched her sister's lips utter slowly, and dangerously.

"...i know. And i said, I. Am. Not. Your. Sister."

* * *

Lightning watched silently as her sister slowly registered her words. Watched as Snow's eyes widen to the size of dishes and his mouth drop open. Watched as her Serah's knees gave out under her. Watched the tears that came to her scared eyes. Watched as confusion, guilt and shame filled those same eyes. Watched as fear coursed through Serah's petite frame.

Lightning forced herself to look away then. She couldn't go on watching. Half of her had been sorely tempted to just take her sister in her arms, telling her she was just scaring and then punch the living daylights out of Snow.

But she couldn't move. She couldn't bring herself to move at all.

* * *

_'Light...didn't want to be her sister anymore? But...but...there's no way. R-Right?'_

Serah looked into her sister's eyes and instinctively knew, _'She wasn't lying. She meant it. Every single word of it.' _Fear coursed through her. _'S-She couldn't! Claire was her sister! She wouldn't! B-But...but i hurt her. I pushed her away. It was me, wasn't it? Claire was so hurt she didn't want me anymore...she didn't want to be hurt anymore...I-I...hurt her so much...' _

Serah pressed her hands to her mouth, trying desperately to stop the onslaught of sobs issuing from herself. Her tears flowed fast over her face, never stopping. Her body shook with fear and guilt.

"...Claire...you are my sister, you always will be...please don't say that to me! Don't stop being my sister! You're the only family i have left!" Serah pleaded through her tears and sobs.

Lightning didn't turn to look at her. But her next words rang clearly in Serah's ears and mind.

"...Claire was. Lightning isn't. Not anymore..."

Her hands fell from her lips and Serah's sobs broke through, loud and desperate. Heavy hands clutched at her shoulders, pulling her towards the bulk of the man who owned them. Snow wrapped his arms tightly around her, trying to comfort yet knowing it wouldn't work the slightest. His eyes watched the soldier, her frame no longer calm and controlled but tensed and upset.

"…Serah…" He breathe out, his voice laced with pain. Watching his wife like this hurt him just as much. And it hurt Lightning too. Her eyes may have been turned elsewhere, but the pain showed nevertheless. It showed in all of them.

* * *

Sazh startled when Serah suddenly broke down and sobbed in front of all of them.

'_Just what in the blazes is goin' on?'_ He thought in frustration, putting Dajh down and standing up. '_Well, someone better stop this mess either way.'_

A hand on his arm stopped him from moving. Sazh turned to the boy and sighed. "Look Hope, someone's gotta stop all of this." Hope kept his eyes covered by his hair as he shook his head. "No." Sazh frowned. "Hope...thi-"

"Sazh." Vanille's quiet voice broke in, her face filled with concern. "...I think...we should let them talk it out on their own..."

"But-"

Fang stood up swiftly and pushed the older man back down next to his son gently but firmly.

"...ah-ah. This is Light's problem. Wouldn't do any of us any good if you went in there now."

Sazh looked at all of them then sighed. "...Alright then..." He settle himself back into the couch reluctantly, glancing at the three.

Hope sat back down, his head still lowered, but shot up when Serah sobbed harder.

Sazh immediately moved to get up again, only to be thwarted by Fang's lance and Vanille's concerned look.

Fang's eyes were locked on the three, no expression showing on her face. But her eyes were serious. And very concerned.

Hope watched Serah's anguish in pity. He didn't think he would have pitied her at all. But the sight of her breaking down so bad and the sounds of her desperate sobbing shook his little heart from anger.

He lowered his head again. _'Light...she must be hurting too...'_

_

* * *

_

Lightning closed her eyes, stopping any unshed tears from falling. She took a step away from Serah, her face turned away, unable to keep up her mask.

She turned her back towards the two of them, and stared at the floor silently, painfully.

_'...Serah...I'm sorry...'_ She thought painfully to herself. Her hand had unconciously found its way to her chest, clutching at the fabric. Trying to heal the pain that had resurfaced once more.

Then a sob called her attention away from her aching heart.

"...Claire..." Serah sobbed out painfully, her throat hoarse from the crying. "...Claire..."

Lightning didn't move or turn around. But she heard the plea that voice carried, _**"...Claire...please don't leave me...please..."**_

She closed her eyes once more and forced herself to move away from her sister. She walked towards the exit swiftly. She had to leave. _'...it's better for both of us this way...'_

"Claire!" Serah shouted painfully, her voice breaking. _'NO! You can't leave! Please! Don't leave me!'_

Lightning stopped, her heart wrenching and writhing painfully in her chest at the desperate call from her sister.

Snow stared at her retreating back, silently pleading. _'Please turn back Light. Please. Just turn back. She's your sister.' _

The others watched the two sisters, fear and concern leaking through.

Lightning closed her eyes again and spoke softly,

"...it's better for both of us if i leave. You get to live how you want with Snow. And i won't get in your way. I'm letting you go, Serah. Just like you did with me. You have a new family now. You don't need me any longer. So forget about me."

Then she was gone, the door closing softly on the desperates cries from her sister and the sound of her hoverbike drowning out the pleads to return from her friends trying to stop her.

Gone. Like Lightning.

* * *

Lightning's gone! What's going to happen now?

Oh, and i hope the changes in POV were clear. I'm not very good at it, unfortunately.

_**Now to reply your reviews:**_

_**Sarroush - haha. Thanks. I like your new word though! They should add it to the dictionary! XD**_

_**mobius14 - Thanks for reviewing! It's ok, just keep reviewing for now on! XD I'm sorry the chapters are so short! I tried to make this one longer! was the length better this time? And i haven't decided on the pairings yet but it sure doesn't look like it's going to end up a romance story either way. So maybe you'll get your wish? :P**_

_**HiddenChaser - You thought about my story! I feel so honored...haha. Thank you very much!**_

_**LaurenTheresa13 - Well, what did you think of Serah's reaction? Lightning's pretty hurt so it shows even if she's trying to hide it. Sad eh?**_

_**HikariZaichuYami - You play the violin and piano? Wow. i wish i could do that. Always wanted to. You're pretty cool for that. and about chapter 5, Lightning did know there was going to be a wedding, but not on that day. The wedding was supposed happen in one week. Not in two days. In other words, Serah pushed it forward and didn't inform Light about the change. Just thought i oughta clear that up. ^-^ And i'm glad you like Lightning so much. I'm a Lightning fan myself. She needs more love. lol. XD**_

_**FinalFanXIII - She did hurt Lightning pretty bad, didn't she? Did you like this chapter then? XP**_

_**Thank you to all those the reviewed and to all those peeps out there that read my story! Thank you all so very much!**_

Please review! I appreciate all the help i can get. ^-^

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12: Serah

Hey guys! I'm back~! Sorry i took so long to update...I was really busy with school and going overseas. -kneels for forgiveness-

Please forgive for making you guys wait for so long!

And thank you all who reviewed the last chapter! I'm so glad you all liked it. :D

On with the chapter~!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Serah watched as her friends raced after Lightning, shouting for her to stop. Her tears hadn't stop, her heart was filled with shame and guilt, and her sister...her sister was gone.

The same sister that worked so hard for her everyday. The same sister that took care of her for so many years. The same sister with that rare but gentle smile. The same sister who carried her to bed everytime she fell sick. The same sister who gave up her sleeping time to stay by her side, nursing and comforting her. The same loving and caring sister who never had her childhood because she gave it up for her baby sister. The same kind and determined sister who fought against time and death to bring back her baby sister.

The same baby sister who hurt her so much. The same baby sister who didn't think about how her own sister would feel. The same baby sister who left her out of the wedding. The same baby sister that caused her to leave all of her friends behind and go off alone. That same useless, heartless baby sister!

Serah curled herself and wailed into her arms, berating herself for her selfishness.

How could she do that to her sister! How could she? Serah felt so ashamed of the time she spent with Snow, laughing and smiling and enjoying herself, while her sister was suffering in silence. When her sister was so hurt by her. How did she even manage to smile?

_'Claire…my own sister… How much did i hurt her? How much pain had she felt? No...how much pain was she feeling? As much as me? No...she must have felt much much more than i am now...she must have been so hurt...and betrayed...'_

Why…? Why did she even do it in the first place?

Now…now…her only family…Claire…her sister…her only family left...

...was gone...

...Claire...gone...

...Please...come back...

Soft fingers brushed away her tears. Serah lifted her head quickly, hoping to see- "...Snow...?"

"...yea. Sorry i'm not sis." Serah dropped her head down and sobbed silently as a new bout of tears came to her eyes. Snow sighed heavily, frowning and gathering his distraught wife into his arms.

"...She'll be okay. She's strong. She'll be just fine." Snow said to her softly, trying to convinced himself as well. "...we'll wait for her. She'll be back. I know it. We'll wait for her, Serah. We'll wait. As long as it takes."

Serah didn't reply. She knew Snow was only trying to make her feel better. But right now, all she wanted was to deny Claire ever left. That she'd wake up in the morning and find her sitting at the table with the coffee cup in her hand and a small smile on her face, waiting patiently for her breakfast.

She couldn't bring herself to admit how much she had hurt her sister. She didn't want to face it. She didn't want to deal with the sudden absence of Light and the growing pain in her chest. She didn't want to face any of it.

But she had to.

She had to.

* * *

The door clicked softly as it closed. Hope sighed, looking down at the food tray in his hands. Serah barely eat anything. But there wasn't anything anyone of them could do about it. Snow had tried to force her once, which ended with him being pushed out of the room. The poor concerned husband hadn't been let in since.

"Hope?" Vanille had seen him from the kitchens. She looked at the tray and frowned. "...she didn't eat?" Hope shook his head sadly and placed the tray in the sink. "...i don't think she will for a while..." Vanille casted a concerned look at Serah's room door. "She'll faint if she doesn't soon..."

"...That's what she wants i think." Vanille turned to him again, looking confused. "...you mean...she wants to faint?" Hope nodded. "To make Light come back."

Vanille gasped, covering her mouth. "B-but..."

"...kid's right. She is doing that." Fang's strong voice cut in. She was leaning on the kitchen door, frowning seriously. "She thinks that by slowly starving herself, Sunshine's gonna come back here out of concern. Silly girl. Light's not coming back. She's gone. Been gone for a week now, hasn't she? And she ain't coming back."

Fang's voice was strong and loud enough for Serah to hear. _'Perhaps that was the point,' _Hope thought to himself. _'Someone has to make her see that Light's not coming back.'_

Vanille stared at the floor sadly, not knowing what to say. What could she say? Fang watched the closed door for a while then sighed and walked away, Vanille following quietly behind her.

Hope looked at the door once more and slowly made his way to his room. Fang was right. Light wasn't coming back. She didn't want to. The letter in his drawer said so. She had left it there for him, placing it where the video of Serah's wedding had been. _'Light must have took it with her. To wherever she went.'_

Hope opened the letter for the fifth time that day. Reading it made him feel a bit better inside. And a little less worried.

_**"Hope,**_

_**Thank you. You did a lot for me.**_

_**I'm leaving. Serah doesn't need me anymore. She has Snow.**_

_**I'm going on a mission. I don't know how long it'll take, but i'll get back to you when it's over.**_

_**The number is for emergencies. Call only if something bad happens.**_

_**I'm sorry. And thank you.**_

_**Lightning."**_

Hope stared at the number silently. He knew what Light meant. She didn't want Serah to know. And he was to call only if something really bad happened to Serah.

Hope placed the letter back into his drawer carefully. _'At least you know she's safe with the Army.' _He told himself.

* * *

Snow groaned, stretching his aching back. He had been sitting on the couch for hours now. And sleeping in it too. Hope's guest room's were taken up by the others and Serah didn't want him in hers, so the couch had been his only option.

He sighed heavily as he settled back down. Serah had been starving herself for a whole week, in hopes that her sister would return to take care of her. Hell, even if it was just to scold her, Serah didn't care. Her sister returning, for whatever reason, was all that mattered.

"...Serah..." The concern that voice held spoke for everyone.


	13. Chapter 13: Of Rings and Meals

Hey guys, how have you been? It's been a busy time for me and i'm glad i can finally update again now. :D

Thanks to all those who reviewed the last time! -hands you sushi-

So, here's the new chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII. Wish i did though. Sighs.

* * *

Chapter 13:

Serah stared blankly at her hand, her wedding ring gleaming in the sunlight. It really was a beautiful ring. But it no longer brought her any feeling of joy or happiness. Now it only mocked her for the choices she had made, ones that had destroyed what was left of their already fragile family.

'_Hope had been right.'_ She thought to herself_.' I am a coward. And a terrible sister. I don't deserve to be upset. I have no right to be. I did this. To Light, Snow and everyone else. This is all my fault and I have no one else to blame.'_

She closed her eyes and wished for her sister, her Claire to come back. But even as she did it, Serah knew it was useless. Cla- no, Lightning was gone and Claire was gone with her. Tears flooded her eyes once more and her breath caught in her throat uncomfortably. She swallowed harshly and willed herself not to cry.

But she failed miserably.

* * *

Vanille stood outside Serah's door, taking in the sounds of the upset girl behind them. She sighed and shook her head sadly. The tray of food in her arms was going to be as redundant as it was yesterday. But she had to try either way. With a small nod to herself, Vanille bravely reached for the doorknob.

Serah heaved, exhausted from her sobbing. She curled herself in a ball and hid under the covers like a child. _'Well, I am still a child,'_ she thought, chuckling darkly to herself,_' just like Light had said._ '

A small glint of metal brought her attention back to the ring on her finger. Slowly she sat up, the covers falling off her, eyes never leaving the ring. It didn't mean anything now. The wedding, the ring, the thought of a happy life with Snow. None of it mean a single thing to her, not if Light wasn't there. Without knowing it, her fingers had found the ring and slipped it off her hand.

A gasp startled her out of her thoughts and her eyes darted to Vanille, who was standing by the door, eyes glued to Serah's hands. Her own eyes then darted down to take in the sight of her hands and she realized what she had done. Serah quickly tried to put it back on, but something stopped her. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Her fingers refused to slide it back onto her finger. Serah stared at her shaking hands in despair. _'Why? Why can't i do it?'

* * *

_

Vanille placed her hand gently on Serah's, stopping both the trembling and the failing attempt to place the ring back. "It's ok." She said softly, slowly taking the ring and placing it gently by the bedside table. "It's ok, Serah." She repeated, as the girl looked at her with shame and confusion shining in her eyes. "You can wear it again when you're ready, okay? "

The girl opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. With a lost look in her eyes, she closed her mouth and nodded sadly. Vanille smiled as reassuringly as she could and handed her a small glass of water, hoping in her heart that the girl would take it. A small pale hand slowly reached forward.

* * *

Vanille watched happily as Serah took small bites of food from the tray. She wasn't eating a lot, but it was better than not eating at all in any way. Finally, Serah placed the spoon down. Seeing the signal, Vanille quickly took the tray away and placed it somewhere else in the room. When she made her way back to the bed, she looked at Serah carefully. The girl was exhausted, upset and so very lost. _'Of course she would be.' _Vanille thought sadly to herself. _'So was everyone else.'_

Unfortunately for her, the moment Vanille placed herself on the chair by the bed, she had almost fallen off it again in shock. Serah had simply uttered one word, but in such a distressed tone that is brought tears to Vanille's eyes instantly.

"…Why?"

* * *

Vanille sat stunned, her eyes slowly filling up as Serah turned to her, desperate for an answer to her question. But how could she answer a question like that? She wasn't even sure what Serah wanted to be answered. Was it 'Why did Lightning leave?' or perhaps 'Why couldn't she put her ring back on?' or even-

"…Why did I do it?"

Serah visibly stiffened as those few words pass through her lips. Then slowly, as if all the life had been sucked from her, she slumped forwards and forcing Vanille into the action of wrapping her arms around Serah to support her.

Vanille sniffed audibly as Serah started sobbing again. She willed herself stronger and tightened her arms around the other girl. "Shhh…its ok, its ok…" Vanille repeated those words, softly and gently. Her hands slowly comforted the girl, giving her warmth and tenderness, gently rubbing her back.

Pale hands gripped her arms tightly, as if their owner was falling to her death.

"…Claire…"

* * *

So what did you guys think? Review and let me know please! :D


	14. Chapter 14: Reckless

Hey guys! :D New Update! Excited?

It's Lightning's side of the story this time! I know some have been asking about it so here it is!

Here's chapter 14! XD

Sorry if its short though! X(

Disclaimer: No. FFXIII isn't mine. I wish.

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Sky blue eyes blinked open slowly, taking in the tell-tale signs of fluorescent lights on a white ceiling. _'…the Infirmary…But why? What happened?'_ Light blinked once more and made a move to sit up. A burning pain flashed through her back and shoulder forced her to lie back down, grunting in pain.

"Alright there, Lightning?"

Lightning snapped her eyes over to the direction of the gruff voice_. '…Amodar.'_ The said man was staring at her with a small grin on his face, despite the obvious concern shining in his kind eyes. Amodar made his way to the bedside and sat in the conveniently placed chair. "…you, soldier, are one reckless fellow. Really… fighting a behemoth in your state and condition? Alone at that? Girl, you are lucky to be alive…." Amodar sighed and shook his head in disapproval.

Lightning stared at the ceiling in silence. There was nothing to be said. She had been reckless. Fighting had always gotten her mind off things. With all the things that happened, let's face it, she **needed** something big. A behemoth fitted the bill.

"…in any case, you are not allowed to return to the battlefield until you've recovered. Fully. And that's an order. Is that understood?" Amodar's gaze was stern.

"…Sir, yes, sir." Was Lightning's reluctant reply of affirmation. Amodar nodded in approval and stood up. He had no doubt the soldier would follow orders. His eyes watched as the soldier winced slightly in an attempt to move. She had been lucky alright. **Very** lucky in fact. If the other regiment hadn't made it in time, Lightning would have been fatally injured. Or worse, dead. Her speed had saved her this time. She had managed to evade a potentially fatal attack from the blasted creature. But its tail had caught her in a vicious swipe and tossing her like a puppet.

He shook his head slightly as he remembered rushing to the battle, only to see the pink-haired soldier being thrown in the nearby cliff. The sight had been utterly terrifying.

Amodar thanked the Fal'Cie for his soldiers then. They had fought valiantly to draw the attention of the beast away from Lightning, killing it in the process.

Lightning had not only been reckless. She hadn't been focusing her fullest either. He could tell, after seeing her in action for years. But he wasn't about to call her out on that. He knew. He had been to Serah's wedding. Heard the rumors. So really, Lightning couldn't be blamed.

But perhaps, recruiting her for the mission wasn't a good idea after all…

* * *

Thuds rang out in the empty house and a heavy sigh was heard. _'Of course. Light wouldn't be here…' _The tall figure thought._ '…why would she come back here?' _ Nevertheless, the figure took a long searching tour of the house, hoping to find at least something to help the search for the strawberry head soldier.

"…nothing at all, huh…."

* * *

Light stared at the disgusting lump on her plate the nurse called a meal. _'…ugh. I hate this place…'_ Sighing, she slowly started eating. Food was a necessary energy source, and energy was needed to finish the mission, she told herself. _'…well, as much energy I can get from this stupid glop.'_ Lightning rolled her eyes and forced the rest of it down her throat.

The food then threatened to make its way back up when Lightning thought of Serah and her cooking. Or the mere thought of her sister. Her eyes darted to the black pouch placed at the bedside table, and hardened. _'…the video…'_ She missed Serah, yes, but watching the video was still a little too much to handle.

Lightning sighed again and lay back down on the bed. _'…a week and a half huh…'_ She thought, wondering if Serah had made it safely back to Bodhum. _'Hope hadn't called so Serah ought to be fine.'_ Lightning groaned and shook her head slightly. She should stop worrying about Serah. It wasn't wanted_. '…nor needed…'_ she added bitterly, thinking of Snow.

She wished desperately to forget all that happened and focus on the mission. But it was impossible. Serah popped up at every corner of her mind every second she was awake. Hell, sometimes even when she was asleep. Even thinking about the promotion she would receive if the mission was successful lead to Serah. But it didn't matter. The mission was her priority now.

'…_liar…'_ her mind sniped. Lightning groaned.

Lightning was about to bury herself in the covers and rest when she heard a voice she wished she imagined.

"Hey."

* * *

well? Who do you guys think it is? Review and tell me! :D


	15. Chapter 15: Vistor

Hey guys! Well, here's chapter 15. Thanks to all those who reviewed!

^-^ Okay, so. Who's the mystery person? Let's find out! XD

Disclaimer: No. FFXIII. Belongs. To. Me. -sobs-

* * *

Chapter 15:

"Hey."

Lightning smothered her groan in the pillow before screwing her eyes shut_. '…Please, don't be her. Oh Fal'Cie, just not her. Please, anyone but-'_

"…ooh, sunshine? Come on, I know you're awake…"

'_-Fang…great…' _Lightning groaned audibly this time and gave up on her silent prayers.

"…you gonna look at me yet?" Lightning sighed and slowly turned her head towards the door.

Emerald eyes stared back at her and Fang smirked in her usual way, leaning against the doorway casually.

"…why are you here, Fang?"

Fang's smirk got wider if possible. "Aw…Missed me didn't cha?"

Lightning scowled and glared daggers, no, bloody gunblades at the woman. "Answer me Fang!" She all but snarled.

Fang dropped the smirk at that point and her face grew uncharacteristically serious. She walked to Lightning and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Looking for you, that's what."

* * *

Light blinked and slowly looked away from her. Fang growled angrily.

"Did you have any idea how worried we were? Just running off like that!" Fang ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" Fang glared at the back of Light's head, waiting for some sort of reply.

None came.

"Look at me, Light!" Fang snarled. Light startled slightly. Then slowly, sky blue moved in her vision.

Fang cursed and slowly slumped into the bedside chair.

* * *

Lightning eyed the dark haired woman, taking in her obvious signs of frustration. Her expression was always slightly strained when she was frustrated by something.

'…_don't you mean someone?'_ Her mind sniped again. Lightning ignored it.

Fang sighed. "…I got a call. From your superior. Some old man named Amodar. He told me where you were."

Lightning cringed. Of course. Emergency contacts. The army always contacted family members or people on their lists when soldiers were injured.

'…_wait… family members. Serah's name was on my list. And hers was the first. That means…'_

"…he also said something about 'not being able to contact the first person on the list due to complicated issues'. What the hell does that even mean?" Fang continued.

'…_Oh. So he knew.'_

Fang was staring expectantly at her. Lightning obliged. "Emergency contacts. You were second on my list." Fang raised an eyebrow. "Second? Who's the first then?"

Lightning lowered her gaze to her hands and muttered. "…Serah…"

"Oh." Fang's expression changed, displaying understanding with a hint of pity. And strangely, anger. She nodded anyway.

"So I was called."

Lightning nodded, relieved they didn't dwell on _**that **_topic.

* * *

Fang winced slightly at the mention of Serah. She knew how hard it was for Light to just say her sister's name. She jumped the topic quickly.

"So I was called."

Light nodded.

"…so…what's this I hear about you being mauled by a behemoth?" Fang tried to relieve the tension, teasing the uptight soldier like always.

It worked. Fang smirked victoriously as Light scowled at her, cheeks turning the colour of her hair.

"I wasn't mauled!"

Fang scoffed and retorted. "Yea? You were thrown into a **cliff**, sunshine."

Light huffed in irritation and turned away. Fang let out a chuckle.

'_Guess Light didn't change too much then.'_

"..Fang."

"Hm?"

"…thank you."

"…anytime."

* * *

And here we go. The answer was: FANG! :D

Review please! :)


	16. Chapter 16: Curiosity and Tactlessness

**Hey everyone! So, new chapter is up! :)**

**Hope you will all enjoy it! i tried to write a bit more this time too! :D**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! You motivated me to write faster and more! XD**

**Disclaimer: FFXIII belongs to me. In my dreams. -sighs-**

* * *

Chapter 16:

A comfortable silence preceded over the room as the two warriors enjoyed each other's presence. Fang's eyes were darting around the room, showing blatant disgust at the dullness of it all. Lightning herself was picking absentmindedly at her blanket, with various thoughts clouding her mind. Her curiosity was wondering about the others and how they were. Fang being around and available for questioning wasn't helping with the temptation either.

'…_Might as well ask…since she's here and all…' _Her mind supplied.

'…_but then…I'll have to find out about…__**her**__…'_

Lightning sighed, unable to make up her mind. Fang's eyes darted to her at the sound and her eyebrow rose questioningly. Lightning stared back, still debating. Like old times, the Pulsian warrior seemed to know exactly what she was thinking and a look of understanding appeared in her eyes. But she never spoke. Fang understood that Lightning had to make the decision herself.

"…Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"…the others…how are they?" Lightning's voice sound unsure even to herself but still, she wanted to know. **Needed** to know.

Fang sighed, looked at the floor for a bit before returning her gaze to the soldier.

"…not so good last I heard. Sazh was worried and went off searching somewhere. He phoned yesterday saying he couldn't find nothing, but you know that… Hope and Vanille were worried too but…something else needed attention. Snow…well, he's been worrying too. Everyone was. For you. For Ser-"

Fang quickly cut herself off, not wanting to hurt Lightning any more than she was, but from the way the soldier had slumped her shoulders, she had heard and guessed who was next.

Lightning felt her chest constrict itself at the mention of the name. The hurt was still there but it was dulling. Lightning wasn't really sure if that was a good thing despite how much better she felt. Also, her curiosity was once again prompting her to ask the dreaded question. Lightning pushed it to the back of her mind and focused on Fang again.

"…I'm sorry." Lightning sighed out, the guilt of having put her friends through so much weighing down on her words. It had been so unfair to them. They never knew what had happened after all.

Fang eyed her silently before reaching out a single hand to tap gently against the side of her head with her knuckles. "…We're alright. Can't say the same for you though." Lightning gave her a small sad smile. Fang nodded and moved on, "…the others are just worried. They'll stop worrying so much if they knew you were alright and safe. Not that any of us thought you'll do anything silly, of course." Fang sent a small grin to her companion, who chuckled lowly in return. "…we understand why it happened. Hope told us after you pulled that whole disappearing act." At this, Fang sent a small glare at the bedridden soldier and was offered an apologetic look. She let out a huff and a small smirk afterwards to let Lightning know all was forgiven.

"…Hey Light?"

Lightning raised an eyebrow.

"…we would never have gone through with it if we knew. I'm sorry." Fang genuinely felt sorry for the whole wedding thing. She should have known something was up when Serah gave her excuse. Lightning would never give up the chance to go to her sister's wedding for work. Not after all they had been through.

Lightning saw the sincerity in the shining emerald eyes in front of her and let a soft smile grace her lips. Of course she knew they wouldn't. Hope had proven that too. She never blamed them for what happened. And she told Fang just that.

Fang sighed in relief upon receiving those words and gave a genuine smile to the woman in return.

Lightning kept silent for a while again and the uncertain look returned to her eyes. Fang knew she was thinking. Who she was thinking about. But she knew she had to wait. Lightning would ask if she was certain.

Lightning slowly opened her mouth and asked, "…I-is…**she **okay?"

Fang frowned and sat back in her chair. "…No. She wouldn't eat after you left. Barely anything… But she started eating more yesterday though." She quickly added, seeing the alarm and concern appear in Lightning's expression. Lightning nodded in relief and slowly reverted her face back to its standard expressionless look.

Fang gave her a light pat on the shoulder and said, "Relax. Vanille will take care of her. And Hope too." Lightning nodded at Fang's reassurance and relaxed in her bed. But her mind remembered something else.

"…wait…What about Snow?"

Fang rubbed the back of her neck nervously and chose her words carefully.

"…well… he's been stuck on the sofa for a while now…"

Lightning raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"…Serah wouldn't let him into the room after he tried forcing her to eat…"

Fang winced when a flash of pain appeared in Lightning's eyes but it was soon replaced by a look of anger, much to her surprise.

"…he…tried to _**what?**_" Lightning growled out dangerously. Fang blinked at that and quickly pacified the angered soldier. "Calm down. He was doing a good thing. I told you the girl wouldn't eat anything at all, remember?"

Lightning seemed to remember and was instantly calmer. "…Oh."

Fang shook her head in amusement. "Anyway, he's pretty useless since Serah, y'know, threw him out."

A low growl issued from the bedridden woman again and a dangerously glint appeared in her eyes.

'…_I left Serah in his care and he's been __**useless**__ at taking care of her? He's a dead man!'_

"…I'm going to _**kill**_ him." Lightning snarled angrily and tried manically to get out of bed despite the pain.

Fang sat stunned as the soldier forced her way out of bed and tried to stand only to collapse back into the bed in pain, all in one hissing, swearing painful mess of a minute.

Fang then howled in laughter and doubled over in her chair, clutching her stomach, causing the still hissing woman to glare daggers at her again.

Fang slowly control herself, chuckling at the glaring pink-head in amusement.

"…guess you still care for her, huh, sunshine?" Fang quipped.

All of her anger left the soldier in an instant and Lightning became silent and unmoving, pain shining in her eyes.

Fang groaned and slapped her forehead for being tactless.

'…_damn.'_

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 16! What did you guys think? Review and tell me! :D**

**Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17: Dealing

**Hey everyone! New chapter is up! Aren't you glad? XD**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and thank you so much for all your lovely compliments. I feel like i don't deserve them somehow... DX**

**But thank you for being so nice to me! -bows- You guys really make me try harder and write better! ^-^**

**So, on with the chapter? :D**

**Disclaimer: FFXIII belongs to Square Enix. D:**

* * *

Chapter 17:

Snow groaned as he sat back in the sofa. He had been utterly useless this entire time. Sazh had gone off searching for Lightning, Fang had disappeared mysteriously after getting a phone call, Hope was cooking for the rest of them with help from his father and Vanille had been getting Serah to eat and taking care of her.

'…_that should have been my job…'_ Snow thought bitterly. He was supposed to take care of _**his wife**_ as his duty, as her **_husband_** but Serah still refused to see him, locking him out of the room.

He placed his head in his hands and sighed. He couldn't do anything but wait.

* * *

Slow thuds issued as Sazh walked out of Lightning's house. The place had been in a mess. Glass was scattered all over the floor and blood stains were everywhere. He could tell what sort of state Lightning had been in before she left, with the broken window leaving a clear indication of a fist flying through it.

Sazh sighed in disappointment. He hadn't found anything helpful in the house, just a few pieces of paper that contained wedding details and plans. A look of disgust and slight anger fell across his face at the thought of the wedding. It had been a disaster. Serah had stringed them all along into hurting Lightning. The whole thing had been a despicable business, and the girl had lost her sister because she hadn't thought it through.

Sure, he pitied the girl. But he pitied Lightning more. The poor soldier must have been so upset and guilty that she had lost her sister again and had probably rushed to find her, only to learn about the stupid wedding that had taken place.

He shook his head and moved towards the direction of the bar. Lebreau was a good girl; she would help keep a lookout for Lightning if the soldier returned. Besides, someone had to tell that bunch about the news.

* * *

Hope sighed, stepping out of his father's room. The man had returned home after a long meeting in Eden and was surprised to find all of the ex-L'Cie camping in his house when they were supposed to have left days ago.

Of course, after being told the whole situation from Hope, he had gladly allowed them to continue their stay. He stated it was best not to force Serah anywhere else. The girl was still too fragile and weak, both emotionally and physically.

Despite his initial anger towards the girl, Hope knew he had to agree. Serah had just started to eat, much to the relief of the rest. She had been starving herself for days and was probably too weak to even walk straight. Hope wasn't about to throw the girl out anyway, she was still Light's sister after all.

Hope rubbed the back of his head out of habit and slowly made his way to back to the living room. Snow was there, and even though Hope hadn't forgiven the couple, he knew the giant man was stressed out by the whole situation. He could try his best to spare the glares for a while.

Vanille would take care of Serah. She was the only one allowed in anyway.

* * *

Vanille smiled brightly as she pranced into the room, balancing a tray of food in hand.

"Time to eat, Serah!" She called cheerily.

Serah looked at her from the chair near the window and couldn't help but smile back at the beaming face at the door. Vanille's smile widened at that and the girl placed the food carefully on the table. Then she beckoned Serah to the food, grabbing a chair as well.

It had been a routine for three days now. Vanille would come prancing in at meal times with a bright smile and eat with her. They would talk about small things that had nothing to do with the wedding or the other problems. Then when the meal was done, Vanille would prance out of the room after a goodbye hug and Serah would go back to thinking silently next to the window until the next meal.

Vanille was glad with the progress in any case. It was only a few days ago that the girl resembled a living corpse after all. Not eating, not talking. Now she was eating her meals regularly, talking even though it wasn't much and was slowly looking like the Serah she knew.

The only thing nagging at her mind was the ongoing search for Lightning and the small ring that was still resting on the bedside table. She simply wasn't sure if Serah could deal with all of it yet. She didn't want to destroy all the progress Serah had made with by forcing her to come to terms with all that had happened too.

"…Vanille?" Serah's voice called softly.

Vanille snapped her attention away from the ring and back to Serah. She hadn't realized she had been staring. Serah watched her silently as Vanille forced a smile on her face.

"…stop. Please…" she pleaded softly. Vanille looked confused but felt the smile slip of her face when the girl continued, "…don't force yourself to smile…"

Vanille sighed softly and nodded, keeping her eyes casted on the ground. Serah stood up from the table and walked to the window, looking out and thinking again. Vanille remain in place when Serah made no move to sit down, listening to the low breaths the girl released. Serah continued to remain quiet for a while before walking back to Vanille and placing a small hand on her shoulders. Vanille looked up at her instantly, eyes shining in concern and watched as Serah turned her gaze slowly to the bedside table and back.

"…tell me." Serah asked softly.

Vanille felt her eyes widened and her breathe catch. She didn't need to ask. She knew what Serah was asking about, but she wasn't sure if Serah was certain she wanted to deal with it all yet. Her uncertainty must have showed, she realized, when Serah gave a sad smile and a slight nod.

Serah was ready. She was willing to deal with all that happened. _'And hopefully, make things better again.'_ All that happened was her fault. So she had to be the one to face it.

"…okay." Vanille replied sadly.

* * *

**So what did you guys think about this chapter?**

**Some mysteries were solved and Serah has finally decided to make things right again! :D**

**Who else is glad for her? Lol.**

**Review and tell me! Please! XD**


	18. Chapter 18: Late Enough

**Hey there everyone! Chapter 18 is here! Aren't you all happy? XD**

**Thanks for all your support and reviews thus far and i hope you keep giving me feedback on my story! Thank you so much! -bows-**

**This chapter is somewhat short but its also something of a filler chapter so... Well, i hope you enjoy reading it anyway. -prays hard-**

**Well, shall we? I present to you...Chapter 18! :D**

**Disclaimer: ...doesn't belong to me. FFXIII, why? Why can't you be mine? -sobs-**

* * *

Chapter 18:

Vanille had told her everything. Everything she knew. Serah knew she had been honest; the apologetic look on Vanille's face when she told her about how the others felt was proof enough. The pig-tailed girl had been kind enough to get it over with quickly though, afraid that that she would sink back into depression again.

'…_but I can't do that…I won't. Not when I'm the one to blame.'_ Serah thought to herself firmly. It was hard to accept her mistakes, but it was far too late to pretend all of it never happened. _'There are far more important things to do than sit around and mope,'_ she told herself. _'…Lig-Claire would never have let you do this. She… would have told you to face it…'_

"…Serah…" Vanille's voice called her, worry laced in that single word. Serah looked up from the floor she had been staring at to the kind girl seated in front of her. Vibrant green eyes stared back, concern and worry deeply etched in them. Serah felt her heart ache slightly at the sight. Vanille was far too kind. She didn't deserve to have anyone worrying for her. Not after what she did. Guilt and shame filling her, Serah forced a watery smile to Vanille. It was small, but Vanille seemed a little glad to see it in any case.

* * *

Vanille held those small trembling hands and let the relief slowly spread through her. She had been so afraid. She knew there had been a chance Serah would go back in depression after hearing all of that, but she was glad she followed her heart and took the risk. Taking in the sight of those sky blue eyes so similar to Lightning's, shining with guilt and shame yet with a tinge of determination in them made everything worth it.

"…Serah… if…if it's too much to deal with for now…y-you could always deal with it later…" Vanille suggested timidly. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted Serah to agree, yet telling her that seemed appropriate somehow. _'Maybe it's because I know what it's like to just wish that I could forget about my problems and pretend everything was alright.'_ Besides, Serah had been the one to comfort her then. It was her turn now.

* * *

Serah's eyes widened at that sentence and she couldn't resist a chuckle. A soft smile remained on her lips as she shook her head firmly in reply.

"…I think it's late enough, Vanille." Her voice was soft and shameful but Serah was glad she said it anyway. It helped her stay focused on her goal, to find and get her sister back. Whatever it took. The relief on Vanille's face at the reply was an added bonus too.

With the smile still on her face, Serah walked to the window where she had spent days thinking over things and looked out like she did countless times before. The time she spent here had served its purpose well. Thinking back and remembering the things that had led up to, what Serah now called, **'The Stupidest Mistake of My Life'**. And_** that**_ included wandering off and getting turned into a L'Cie.

Glancing at Vanille's curious expression reflecting in the window, Serah's smile faded slightly.

"Vanille?"

Vanille blinked and tilted her head slightly to the right in response.

"…i know it's selfish…but…" Serah's voice trailed off uncertainly, her eyes looking for some sort of bad reaction but Vanille simply stared blankly back, waiting for her to finish.

"…W-will you help me? I know I need to face my mistakes…b-but…I'm afraid I might…run away from it all again if I do it alone…a-and I don't really want that to happen agai-" Serah's rant was cut off by a gentle hug by the pigtailed girl and Serah instinctively relaxed into the comforting hold.

Vanille merely giggled and asked softly into her ear, "Where do we start?"

Serah shifted her eyes to the bedside table, the ring gleaming in the sunlight.

"…Snow."

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Serah's making progress isn't she? :D**

**And Vanille's there to help her along! ^-^ Friends are awesome aren't they?**

**Well, Review and tell me what you think! Also, i would like to request some ideas! **

**What you guys think will happen as the story goes on? or perhaps, want something to happen within the story?**

**I have ideas of my own, but i would like to hear from everyone else too!**

**So make sure you tell me ok? :D Love you all lots!**


	19. Chapter 19: Back to the Room

**Hey guys! Chapter 19 is here! :D**

**Today's is another filler chapter as School has finally begun again for me and it would be hard for me to update. So forgive me if you really wanted the drama to go on.**

**I'll try to update when ever i can but, the possibilities are near non-existent, unfortunately.**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter and the strange interaction between Fang and Light. XD**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Y'know what it supposed to say. Let's just move on.**

* * *

Chapter 19:

Fang shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the awkward silence that she was responsible for. _'…should've kept my mouth shut…'_she thought belatedly, and sighed. Light had remained cold and emotionless, simply staring at the ceiling. Fang knew she was still hurting and mentally bashed herself inside for her idiocy. She just had to say that, didn't she? _'…Stupid, stupid, stupid…'_

"…so Light… I'm second on your list huh? That mean something?" Fang smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at the soldier, hoping to get a reaction (good or bad, it didn't matter) and clearing the tension in the air with the only way she knew how.

Light didn't even flinch. All of Fang's effort was tarnished in a single simple, "No."

Fang couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice when she whispered in reply, "Oh…" But to her delight, Light finally reacted by giving her a incredulous look, all signs of pain gone from her eyes. "…what? Why are you disappointed?" Light seemed thoroughly confused and Fang couldn't help but let her smirk return with full-force. _'Leave it to Light to misunderstand my reaction. Heh.'_ Fang shrugged casually and replied in false sadness, "…well, can't blame me for wanting to mean something to a pretty lady, right?" Fang even threw in a wink at the 'pretty lady' part, further teasing the soldier.

Light's eyebrow twitched in irritation as her cheeks flamed in reaction to the 'compliment' and she glared at the still smirking woman. Fang gave a bark of laughter at the sight and winked again, causing the soldier to turn redder, grumbling under her breath.

Despite all the teasing, Lightning was glad the awkwardness had disappeared. She had never been good at dispersing tensions. In fact, she would probably make things worse. Light sighed and settled into the bed more comfortably, thanking Fang in her head.

Fang grinned, pleased with her accomplishment. Seeing Light comfortable with her presence again and not filled with hurt reminded her of the old Lightning she travelled around with. It was a good sight. Although part of her wanted to talk to her about Serah, Fang knew it was still a little too soon. _'Besides, Light needs her rest for now.'_

Fang stood up slowly, dusting herself off and smiling lightly at the bed-bound soldier. "…Gotta go Sunshine… this place is really starting to dull me." Light blink and nodded slightly in reply. Fang winked and gave a lazy wave as she made her way out of the door. "…Goodbye Fang." Light called, just before the door closed.

She then sighed and closed her eyes, welcoming the darkness.

The door opened again.

"…I'll be back tomorrow, sunshine…" Fang stated in a sing-song tone and vanished out of the room for the second time.

She pretended not to hear the growl of frustration issuing from the pink-haired woman in response.

* * *

Vanille slowly lead the way down the hall, with Serah attached to her hand and following her heels. Though the girl had decided to fix things, Vanille also knew that Serah was still afraid of facing it all. And_** that**_ was why she was here. Everyone was bound to be scared of facing something at some point in their lives. But nobody said anything about having to do it alone. So Vanille would help Serah in any way she could.

As they reached the living room door, Serah visibly stiffened and the hand in Vanille's started to tremble violently. She was obviously rethinking her actions and was highly tempted to run away again. Vanille gave Serah her most reassuring look and smile, squeezing her hand.

"…We can do this. We can face it together. Right, Serah?" Her words seem to bring back the determination in Serah, much to her relief. The girl took a shaky breath and calmed down, despite the mental urge to run. Serah gave a firm nod and a mask so similar to Lightning's fell over her face that Vanille had been convinced she was staring at the real thing for 5 seconds before remembering who exactly stood before her.

The girls exchanged a meaningful look, one with understanding and reassurance and the other, with a strange mixture of guilt, shame and determination. Another nod and slowly, the door to the room of confrontation opened.

After only a second of hesitation, Serah allowed Vanille to lead her through that door and faced the room where she had last seen Lightning. Flashes of the fight raced through her mind and she instantly felt the pressure, crushing her heart and mind. Dizzyness shot up to her head and she swayed slightly on the spot.

Then it all vanished as quickly as it came when a slight squeeze of her hand brought her back to reality. She looked at Vanille and realised that they hadn't actually moved very far past the door. In fact, she was still hidden from view of the occupants residing in the room. Vanille watched her out of the corner of her eyes, and smiled softly when she felt a small squeeze in her hand in return. Serah had given her the go ahead.

With a quick breath, Vanille lead the girl in the room and Serah couldn't help uttering a small sentence under her breath at the sight of the room, her heart twisting in guilt and shame.

"…I'm so sorry_…_Claire_…_"

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Tell me! :D**

**Another word of reminder, i might not be able to update often from now on! :( So sorry! **


	20. Chapter 20: Snow

**Hey Guys! I'm Back~! -gets stoned-**

**yeah...i know...been a while ain't it?**

**Now, i hope my writing skills have not vanished. Uhh...**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and support! :D**

**disclaimer in the same as always. XD **

* * *

Snow lifted his head when he heard the door open, but disappointment flooded him as Vanille stepped into view. He groaned and slowly placed his head back into his hands, ignoring the small awkward shift from Hope. Then he heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"I'm so sorry Claire..."

Immediately, his head shot back up to confirm his angel's voice, relief and happiness filling his heart the moment he took in the sight of his wife. Serah looked fragile and weak, but at least she was willing to leave the room now. Snow got to his feet and moved to his wife, a wide grin on his face, his arms moving into position to bring his wife closer to him, but his actions stopped abruptly as Vanille quickly shifted her position and brought herself in front of him. A small shake from her had him drawing back slowly, afraid he had scared his wife or that she was still pissed with him.

Vanille watched Snow move back slowly, his eyes no longer showing the relief and happiness of seeing Serah again but a mixture of fear and confusion, though they never left the petite figure behind her. Her eyes moved to Hope, who remain still on the couch, his eyes bright with relief and gave him a small smile, receiving a slight twitch of his lips in return.

She then turned to Serah, who hadn't stopped eye contact with her lover. A small squeeze and Serah's eyes shifted to her instead, blinking slowly at the question Vanille was silently asking. Then a small imperceptible nod and Vanille moved away from Snow, flashing a small smile at him. At that action, Snow swept forwards and took his wife into his arms, feeling her snuggle back into his chest. A wide grin plastered on his face, he looked at Vanille in gratitude and the pigtailed girl smiled as an answer, her hand still connected to the girl in his arms.

* * *

"Snow..." Serah murmured softly into his chest and snuggled deeper into him. Snow nuzzled his nose lovingly into her hair, inhaling the familiar scent with a deep, "Serah..." escaping from his lips. After a few moments, Serah pulled away first and gave him a small smile before an unfamiliar look of guilt and shame entered her eyes. She took another step away from him and Snow couldn't help but think that walls that rivalled Lightning's were wrapping themselves around his wife. He slowly let his hands down to his sides, feeling slightly out of place and very, very worried.

"Serah?"

The strawberry blonde visibly flinched as her love called her name with such apprehension and worry. Gripping Vanille's hand for comfort, she took a deep breath and murmured a few words softly.

"What?" Snow couldn't make out the words even though he knew Serah has said something and based on the look on Vanille's face, it probably wasn't anything good.

Serah took another deep breath and forced the words from her lips and chest.

"I can't marry you."

Snow visibly took a step back as those words hit him and his mouth had immediately demanded an explanation with a, "What? Why?" before his brain could process the obvious reason.

'_Lightning. Of course.' _He thought bitterly. There was no way Snow himself could approve of the farce of a wedding, let alone Serah. Not that he could blame Lightning for running off like that. No. There was no one to blame but themselves. Serah for making such a ridiculous idea and him, for going along with it just because he was so tired of fighting Light. _'What a stupid thing to do now things would be even worse between us... '_

His shoulders sagged at the thought as Serah softly called his name again. He forced a smile and Serah took the cue to explain things better.

"Snow, I can't marry you. I know we've been through the ceremony and everything but-"

"It's fine." Snow's deep firm voice had put a stop to her rambling. Serah winced even though she couldn't detect a hint of anger. After all, who wouldn't be angry?

Snow sighed loudly and repeated, "Its fine." once more, kindness and understanding evident in his voice along with a tinge of guilt. Serah looked into his eyes and knew, they were thinking the same. They would wait for Lightning. No matter how long it would take.

Serah moved towards her lover and took his giant hands with hers. She smiled a small smile and placed the ring into his right hand. "You should keep it. I'm really sorry, Snow..." Snow took one look at the item in his palm and tears filled his eyes, threatening to spill. But he willed them in, unhooked his engagement necklace and slipped the ring onto the chain before putting it back on.

"Now, it's part of the engagement, yeah?" He joked weakly, but Serah let a soft chuckle escape.

The giant took off his ring and, with a heavy heart, watched as Serah did the same with his ring. Both of them had never thought a ring could make one seem heavier, but this pair did. It made their heart much, much heavier and their steps forward harder, but it was their burden to bear, as they deserved.

A small hand eased the feeling a bit as it clasped his and gave him a sympathetic smile. Snow offered a small grin, one that didn't reach his eyes, but Vanille was happy to see it all the same. They were moving forward after all. Small steps forward. But forward nonetheless.

* * *

**So what did you lovely people think?**

**Is my writing terrible now with the lack of practice?**

**Lemme know what you think and how you think the story would go on! :D**

**Thanks for reading! XD **


	21. Chapter 21: A Glimpse of NORA

**Hey Guys! Chapter 21 is here~! XD**

**Great isn't it? Me updating this again. And~ I tried to make it longer this time too! :D**

**Hopefully it's more enjoyable to read yea? :)**

**Special thanks to my lovely new beta-reader, LightningStrikesXIII! Thank you for your wonderful effort in helping me with this! :D**

**Also, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Some of you had ideas for me to consider and i thank you immensely for that. :)**

**So! Disclaimer! It's the same as the previous chapters so read it there! XD**

**Now~ on with the story! ^-^**

* * *

_Chapter 21_

Sazh checked all the engine systems quickly before positioning the small airship for landing. A quick glance towards his passengers confirmed that they were all belted up and safe, even Dajh. The airship whirred and hummed as it steadily descended towards the platform followed by a small bump when it connected to the ground. The dark-haired man quickly switched off all the systems and motioned to one of his passengers to open the hatch when it was safe. One last check and Sazh ushered everyone out, Dajh running ahead under his watchful eyes.

Dajh stood on his tippy toes and rang the doorbell several times. The door creaked open to reveal Hope and a stunned look appeared on the boy's face when he took in his new visitors that Sazh brought along. Blinking the look off quickly, Hope stepped aside to let everyone in, pinning Sazh with a questioning glance. Sazh sighed and patted the kid's shoulder as he passed. Hope shrugged, checked for anyone else before closing the door and followed everyone ahead to the living room.

* * *

Fang stared at the ceiling and refused to look down into the slowly tearing set of viridian eyes. Vanille pouted miserably and tugged at her sari again, whining "…but…Faaanng…." in her cutest and most pathetic voice possible causing the warrior to quickly close her eyes in an attempt to ignore the girl.

Another tug at her sari caused her to look down and Fang immediately groaned and surrendered. Vanille knew she couldn't resist that look. _'That wretched look! Dammit!'_ The taller Pulsian sighed, "Fine…I'll tell you…" Vanille's eyes lit up brightly and the sad look was instantly replaced by a triumphant grin. Fang rolled her eyes, "But! You can't tell Serah! Not a word, Vanille!" The ginger-head narrowed her eyes at the woman but seeing the rare serious look appear in emerald, sighed and relented. Fang nodded, satisfied. Vanille prompted, "So? Where didcha go?"

Fang looked at her seriously and replied, "To see Lightning."

* * *

Snow looked up as Dajh raced through the door straight to the TV, squealing as he changed it to some cartoon. _'Sazh must be back from searching.'_ He thought to himself and wondered if the older man had found anything. _'Or someone.'_ More sounds floated through the door and Snow stood up in shock as the entire Team NORA walked in casually, followed by Sazh and Hope.

Snow let a grin cover his face and quickly walked over to greet them only to receive the coldest look possible from Lebreau. The grin slid off his face like Flan jelly and he casted his eyes to the floor. _'Sazh told them huh? Figures. Of course they would be mad at me too.'_ The said man came over and rested a hand on his shoulder, enquiring about Serah's wellbeing. The giant assured him that she was getting better and that they had come to a conclusion that the wedding was void. Sazh nodded and made his way to the couch, mumbling something about his back. Snow kept his eyes on the ground as dull thuds of Gadot's boots drew closer. A hand patted his shoulder and Snow raised his eyes to see a giant fist flying towards his face.

* * *

Hope gaped as Gadot threw a fist into Snow's face, knocking him to the ground. The big-sized man glared as Snow rubbed the spot and said seriously, "That, was for lying to us about Lightning. And this," Gadot reached out to help Snow back on his feet "is for knowing you made a mistake." Gadot smiled slightly and moved aside to reveal Yuj and Maqui, both of whom were smiling. Yuj nodded and said, "Good thing you decided to void the marriage, Snow." Maqui grinned, "Yea! Or Gadot would have left you there on the floor!" Snow laughed weakly, thanking them. Lebreau stepped forward and Snow cowered as she fixed him with a piercing stare. "You disappointing idiot." She stated calmly and pushed past him towards the kitchen, stopping halfway to say something that made him glued his eyes to the floor in embarrassment. "I thought better of you, _**Hero**_." The insult and sarcasm in that last word was not lost on him. Snow sighed heavily and thought, _'yea…I deserved that.'_

Behind him, Sazh sighed and shook his head despairingly. _'I'm too old for this…'_

* * *

Fang grinned at the sight of Lebreau, nodding as the young bartender smiled back. Vanille smiled too and bounced over to give the girl a hug. The NORA team member returned the gesture, grinning but grew serious after Vanille pulled away. "Where's Serah?" Vanille pointed her to the said girl's room, looking slightly worried. Lebreau nodded in thanks and proceeded to the door.

Vanille turned her gaze back to Fang and frowned slightly. Based on what Fang had told her, Lightning was fine and she had been with the Guardian Corps all this time. That was good, but Fang had refused to tell her where exactly the soldier was. Vanille's frown deepened. Lightning had obviously made Fang promise to keep it a secret, knowing how serious the Pulsian warrior was about promises. _'Besides, Fang wasn't very happy with Serah either…'_ Vanille thought as she remembered Fang walking in after Serah and Snow made the decision to void the wedding. When Serah had apologised sincerely to everyone for lying to them, Fang had hit the girl's head with her knuckles lightly and said seriously, "You had better hope that's all I'm gonna do to ya. But whether or not we're square is up to Lightning. So apologise to _**her**_." And she did the same to Snow before retreating into their shared room.

Fang tapped her younger companion's head, bringing her thoughts to an end. Vanille sighed and shook her head from all the depressing thoughts before smiling at Fang. The woman gave her a concerned look but she didn't ask questions. Vanille had a lot to think about after all.

"Fang?"

"Hm?"

"Can't you tell us where she is?"

Vanille turned her hopeful eyes to her friend, silently begging. Fang sighed and rubbed her forehead, before shaking her head. "No. Not unless she says I can, Vanille." The younger girls sighed in defeat and nodded. "Just make sure she takes care of herself okay Fang?" Fang nodded and patted her head lightly, "I'll ask her, yea? But no promises okay? But I'll try." Vanille smiled and hugged Fang gratefully.

"I better go check on Serah and Lebreau." Vanille said after pulling away. Fang smirked and tilted her chin towards Serah's door. "Go on then. I'll go see how Light's doin." Fang turned around and headed out of the kitchen, waving lazily as she turned around the corner. Vanille watched her form disappear and sighed once more. _'Well! At least I know Lightning's fine! That's good enough for me…'_

* * *

Sky blue eyes watched as the sharp glint of florescent lights reflected off the surface of the knife. It was so strangely mesmerising, seeing the light gleam across the metal, moving in time as to the hands that wield it. The metal moved smoothly across the object, removing the outer layer efficiently.

"Alright there, Sunshine?"

Lightning startled and quickly moved her eyes towards Fang's face. Her face burnt in embarrassment at being caught admiring the weapon, _('…kitchen tool...')_. Fang smirked teasingly; moving the knife slightly and making a small gleam shine across the surface slowly. Thankfully, Lightning managed to stop herself from looking at it again, frowning at the Pulsian woman.

Fang let out a low chuckle and went back to peeling the apple in her hands. She had seen that look before. On herself actually, when she had first gotten her spear. Fang had admired every part of it with the same trance like state. But to see that look on Light's face as she looked a mere kitchen knife was highly amusing. _'Sunshine must be craving for that weapon of hers…she never could stay still without it…heh…_' Lightning's gunblade was currently kept in Amodar's office, safe and sound until she was strong enough to wield it again. With her weapon inaccessible to her and being forced to stay in bed has taken an obvious toil on the once active soldier. She was simply too used to going out onto the frontlines, battling whatever vicious monster that came along her way.

Lightning repressed a sigh and slowly moved closer to Fang, cautious of her various wounds. Fang had been visiting her everyday for over a week now. Not that she was complaining really. Fang's presence was comforting somehow. They had always been able to tell what the other was thinking without having to say anything. To her, Fang was like a pillar of support, as always there for her to lean on when things got tough. _'Unfortunately, Fang is also a very irritating and frustrating pillar, with her never-ending tendency to tease and make fun of me...'_ Lightning resented slightly. But Fang wasn't her only pillar. All of her friends were. Hope, Sazh and even Vanille, though she still wasn't as close to the ginger-head girl as her sister- Lightning quickly cut her train of thoughts there. No, she wouldn't think of…_**her**_…again. It was bad enough she was stuck in a place where there was nothing to distract her, she really didn't need to have a dull ache that no painkiller could get rid of in her chest while she was at it.

A perfectly skinned and sliced apple was placed itself into her view, the plate hovering in front of her face. Lightning smiled a small smile and took a piece, shaking her head at Fang's, once again impeccable timing. A quick glance at Fang reveal that the huntress had knew exactly what she had been thinking about if that cheeky grin was any indication. Lightning chuckled lowly and said, "…you know, you don't always have to let me eat first…you skinned it." Fang grinned and replied, "Aw…but the sick one should eat first, I peeled it for you after all.", as she selected a piece of the fruit for herself. Lightning's expected glare at her caused a low chuckle to sound throughout the room.

"Hey Fang?"

"Hm?"

"How are the others?"

Fang closed her eyes and sighed. Lightning would ask this everyday. But there wasn't much she could say, it was either "They're worried sick, Light." or "They just want you back." And neither was what Light wanted to hear. Still, Fang repeated the two sentences and watched silently as her friend's eyes darkened with guilt, a frown on her lips. Fang knew Light wanted them to be fine and also a peace of mind to stay away from Serah but she had sworn never to lie to her family, and Light was most definitely family. Even if the strawberry blonde soldier didn't think that she was. Fang sighed again and placed a gentle hand on Light's shoulder. Perhaps it _**was**_ time to try and convince her to go back home.

"Lightning. Light." Fang begun, watching the soldier carefully, "…don't cha think it's about time to head back?" Lightning's eyes immediately shot to hers, alarm shining through. Fang cringed guiltily inwards but pressed on, "…everyone's worried, ya know?" Sky blue eyes tilted downwards, covering the shame and guilt for worrying her friends. Fang sighed and said softly making it as gentle as possible, "Look Light, I'm just saying you should at least tell them that you're fine. Just a message of some sort, ya know?" Fang's voice has a small tinge of desperation as she tried to convince the stubborn woman before her, "Hell, I could even give it to them for you, if ya want…That way you wouldn't have to say a damn thing! Light…" Lightning took a deep breath and raised her head to look at Fang's hopeful expression. Maybe Fang was right. Maybe she should give them a message explaining her disappearance. Lightning knew she owed her friends that much._ 'And probably more…Besides, they would want to know I'm safe, right?'_ But she still hesitated. _'…telling them could mean telling…__**her**__…where I am…can I risk that? Should i? But my friends…they're worried…just like how Fang was…still is…ugh…what should I do…?'_

"Light?"

Lightning slowly released her breath. Fang looked even more hopeful at that action and nodded encouragingly at her, eyes shining. Lightning swallowed the lump in her throat and, finally, nodded.

Fang grinned.

* * *

**So what did you all lovely people think? Leave a review and tell me about it! :D**

**As usual, any ideas or requests are welcome and will be seriously considered! Thanks for all the support guys! :) **


	22. Chapter 22: Fairytales and Reality

**Heya Guys! New Chapter Time~! ^-^**

**Thanks for reading and leaving all those wonderful reviews. **

**Some of you gave brilliant ideas, most of which i'm am currently considering. Thank you so much! :D**

**Special Thanks to LightningStrikesXIII, my beta-reader! Thanks~! XD**

**Well then, on with the chappie~!**

**Disclaimer can be found in chap 1.**

* * *

Serah fidgeted with her hands as Lebreau watched her quietly from the chair by the window. She knew why the girl was here. _'Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Not with her staring at me with such disappointment on her face.'_ Serah sighed and mentally prepared herself to get chewed out. _'…I deserve it anyways...'_

Much to her surprise, Lebreau simply sighed and asked how she was feeling. Upon hearing that Serah was feeling much better, the NORA member nodded curtly and remained silent, eyes on the wedding ring that now dangled from her necklace.

Vanille popped her head into the room and let out a grin, before skipping cheerfully into the room. But even the normally cheerful girl grew sombre under the uncomfortable tension that was filling the room. Silence reigned for a few more suffocating minutes before Lebreau looked at Serah's eyes and sighed again.

* * *

Serah shifted slightly when the dark haired bartender abruptly stood up and walked over to her, towering over her petite form. Out of the corner of her eyes, she vaguely registered Vanille's tense expression and the way she looked ready for a fight. _'Now that can't be good…'_ her mind mused as she stared at Lebreau. The woman looked really intimidating from the angle Serah was in, though her eyes held no hint of anger. Only disappointment was evident in the grey swirls, making Serah feel guiltier.

* * *

Lebreau stood there, staring down at Serah. The pink-haired girl looked expectant and slightly scared, probably thinking that the NORA member was going to hit her. _'…as tempting as it is to knock some sense into her…Lightning probably wouldn't approve. Still, a good knock on the head ought to wake the silly girl up.'_ But hitting Serah was out of the question since Lightning would murder her the moment she got back. _'Well, not physically anyway. Nobody said I couldn't do the slapping with words.'_

* * *

A hard expression came over the usually smiling bartender and Vanille felt herself tense even more. She quickly tried to put herself in between the other two girls but was gently pushed aside by Lebreau, who said lowly but reassuringly, "I won't touch her. I promise you. You can relax. There are just some things I need to ask." The dark-haired woman met her eyes, truth shining in them. Vanille was hesitant for a moment but then slowly nodded her head in understanding, taking a few steps back to give the girls some space.

Lebreau turned back to Serah and asked her seriously, "Why did you do it?"

The strawberry blonde sighed sadly. "…I don't know…" she replied weakly.

"_**Bullshit!**_" Her interrogator growled. Serah startled at that. Lebreau looked positively terrifying as she snarled out, "That's _**complete utter bullshit**_ Serah! And you know it!"

The said girl flinched back, shame painting her features. Serah really didn't have an answer. She had thought about it for so long but still, no answer came to her mind. To her, she was just angry. So angry that she didn't think of the consequences and decided to just do it.

"…I was angry…that's all…I was just angry…" Serah murmured softly. "…she told me she didn't want me to get married…after all the help she had given…after she approved of it…I was just so angry…so angry that i…"

"That you decided that going ahead with the wedding and leaving your own sister out of it was a good idea?"

Lebreau's words were like a slap to the face. The incredulous tone the words were said in only made it worse. Serah lowered her head in shame.

"…not only that, you also _**lied**_ to the rest of us, _**forcing**_ all of us to be your accomplices in this goddamn mess!_** What on earth were you thinking?" **_ If possible, Serah's head sank lower. Even Vanille flinched at those words.

Lebreau took one look at Serah's guilty expression and shook her head in exasperation. "You weren't thinking at all, were you?" Serah's pained expression confirmed her answer. The bartender rested her hands on her hips and let out a heavy sigh.

"…did she ever tell you why she disapproved of the wedding in the end?" Serah's eyebrows furrowed at this point and she mumbled something like, "…she still hates Snow…" to which Vanille raised eyebrows at.

"That can't be true…" The redhead voiced out, "I mean, yes, she doesn't like Snow…but I don't think she hates him either… she said once that she knew she could trust him to protect you…and Light never says things like that unless she means them…you know that…" Vanille's soft voice was confident but it only served to make Serah feel even guiltier and also slightly confused.

"…then why…"

"…did she maybe ask you anything? Like anything weird? Or perhaps something that seemed strange at that point of time?"

Lebreau's question triggered a small memory in Serah's mind and the young girl gasped as she remembered.

"…oh my god… she did ask something strange… she asked what I was going to do once I was married."

Lebreau's eyes narrowed and feeling strangely fearful of Serah's reply, she asked hesitantly, "…and…what exactly…did you answer her?"

Serah blinked and recited perfectly as she had remembered, "Get a house, a job and build a family together."

Lebreau felt her eyes widen as she heard those words. She couldn't help but stare at the strawberry blonde before her, who was looking at her with an innocent look on her face. Vanille gaped and stared at Serah with an incredulous expression.

"What?" Serah looked at both of them, confused by the reactions she had received.

Lebreau gave her a disbelieving look that made her nervous before murmuring a low "…oh Fal'Cies above…" in an exasperated tone. Vanille just placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes in resignation.

Serah watched the two girls in growing frustration and confusion. "…what is it? What's wrong?"

Lebreau looked at her with a strangely pleading look on her face and implored, "…please…tell me you're joking…" Serah just blinked at her and slowly but surely shook her head, causing Lebreau to throw her hands up in exasperation and groan out "I give up!" in the weakest tone she could muster.

Vanille opened her eyes and gave Serah an odd look before saying firmly"…Serah…you can't…you can't just…_**"make a family"**_…" despite knowing what Serah's reaction would be like.

Serah's eyes flashed dangerously. "…and why not?" Her tone was icy and Vanille flinched back, astounded by the sudden similarities to a certain Soldier that Serah had displayed. Lebreau looked stunned too but quickly recovered, replying in her best **"**_**duh"**_ tone, "…you're **eighteen**, Serah."

Serah glared and protested, "My age doesn't matter…besides, I'm of age now and I can decide what I want for myself so-"

"So you think just because _**"you're of age"**_means you can do whatever you want? Is that it? Serah, have you gone completely insane?" Lebreau had cut off her protest and continued, "A family isn't something you can just joke about. Do you even realise how much work _**"making a family" **_is going to take?"

Serah glared even harder at this, "I know what it means and I know what needs to be done. I'll get a job. And so will Snow."

Lebreau gave a patronising bark of laughter at the girl's proclamation and retorted, "…"_**get a job"**_…and exactly what were you planning on working as?"

Serah gave a proud smile, "A History teacher."

Lebreau gave her a look and asked, "So you were planning to at least complete your studies then?"

Serah shook her head causing Vanille to gasp out an astonished "Serah!" while Lebreau shook her head in defeat, having expected that answer.

Lebreau gave Serah a look filled with pity. "You silly, silly girl. Which school would be willing to hire you as their teacher? You don't even have the required qualifications for what you're aiming for and here you are, thinking of quitting school? The very thing Lightning worked day and night to get you into? That crazy soldier sister of yours took multiple missions at one time just so you could buy all the necessary books to study in order to get that scholarship that you're so proud of. So what makes you worth hiring if you don't even have your scholarship then, hm?"

Serah opened her mouth to retort but suddenly found herself unable to. Lebreau was right. She hadn't realised how childish and fairy tale-like her plans were. She had simply thought she and Snow would just have to go out looking for a job and they would have gotten hired immediately. But that wasn't possible, was it? Not for someone like her, with no qualifications and a school drop-out too. It would be even worse for Snow since the man had been unemployed for so long. Surely that meant he was having a hard time finding a job even now, let alone the future.

Lebreau watched in pity as Serah slowly closed her mouth, mulling over what she had just discovered. She sighed heavily and said, "Now you see? You aren't ready for family-making just yet, Serah."

Serah forced herself to retort despite herself, trying her hardest to cling on the last shred of hope she had of her once perfect plans. "That doesn't mean anything! I can still finish my studies first before looking for a job! I'm sure I can find a job the-"

Lebreau gave up all pretence of patience and cut her off harshly, "Enough. Just stop. You aren't ready. That much is clear. So give it up Serah." Seeing that the younger girl was still stubbornly holding on to the last of her broken dreams, Lebreau decided to shatter it once and for all.

"Your plans were nothing but childish dreams, fairy-tales, based on nothing but the thought that things will go according to how you want it. There is _**no such thing**_."

Lebreau sighed heavily and asked, "Do you know why Lightning didn't want you to get married now?"

Serah looked at the floor, refusing to acknowledge the question. But Lebreau answered it for her anyway.

"Because she knew how stupid your plans were and she tried to stop you from making that mistake. Lightning was worried that you wouldn't be prepared for your independent life outside of the world she created for you."

Serah looked confused at that, prompting Lebreau to explain.

"In order to make sure that you would have a happy life with no worries at all, your sister sacrificed what was left of her already fragile world, making your safety and happiness her world instead. And you shattered that world of hers by doing what you did with the wedding."

Tears flowed down the strawberry blonde's cheeks but she made no attempt to stop them, just silently crying and listening as Lebreau carried on.

"Vanille is right, Serah. You're not ready to create a family. But the reason isn't just because you don't have a job or that you're eighteen. It's because you don't understand what it means to make a family. It means more than just having a job and a house to raise them in. It needs time and dedication and understanding. Your family's safety and happiness becomes your world, Serah. Nothing else matters more. Do you think you _**really**_ think that you're capable of that just yet? You, who caused her own sister so much pain by being so stupid, and made her run away from the only thing she could have called a family? Think it about it Serah…Can you?"

Vanille gathered the now sobbing girl into her arms, watching in pity as Serah shook her head in shame. She rubbed circles and whispered a soft "its ok" into the young girl's ear, heart wrenching at the soft cries.

Lebreau nodded sadly in agreement, "Yeah…I thought that too…" as she watched the girl cry her heart out.

* * *

Vanille exchanged pitying looks with the bartender as she held a pitifully crying Serah to her chest_. _But the redhead said nothing, knowing the girl in her arms was still trying to gather her thoughts about what she had just learnt about her own silly plans and her loving sister.

Serah hugged Vanille tightly, her chest constricting with pain and guilt. Lebreau had been right. She hadn't thought of Lightning as her world at all. If she had, the fake wedding would never have happened. Lightning would still be here next to her, giving her that small rare smile, the one only reserved for her loved ones.

Serah had never really appreciated what her own sister had sacrificed in order to keep her safe and happy. She had even resented the fact that Lightning was never really home to spend time with her since she was always at work. Thinking about it made her so ashamed at her own selfishness. She didn't think about how tired Lightning must have felt, working as hard as she did.

Only now did she see how much she took her sister for granted. Lightning never asked anything of her except for her to be happy. _'…I…never even thought of the possibility that she had been worried about me…about my future….it's no wonder she was so upset when I stupidly said I wanted to quit school to be with Snow…how could I be so stupid? I never should have lashed out at you, Claire…'_

Serah drew in a few deep breaths, trying hard to calm herself down. She was grateful that Vanille was still holding her, rubbing smoothing circles on her back and cooing calming words into the shell of her ear. She drew herself closer to the red-haired girl, feeling Vanille's arm tighten around her waist. The action was comforting, warming her heart slowly. It made her feel stronger, like she would always have Vanille to lean on when things got too much to handle on her own. The thought was enough to calm her mind, allowing herself to think clearly.

Serah was now able to understand her sister just a bit better. Lightning had never been good with words, even when she was younger. In fact, she was so quiet that a young Serah had decided to make more noise just to make up for her sister's lack of speech. A rueful smile crossed her lips. How she missed those times when they were still innocent. When Lightning had been Claire. Just Claire, Serah's sister.

She slowly removed her hold on Vanille, feeling strong enough to think back on all the times she and her sister had failed to communicate with each other over the years. Serah smiled sadly when she realised how much she missed Lightning's voice, no matter how emotionless it sounded. It was Lightning's voice, her sister's voice. _'…what I wouldn't give just to hear that voice calling my name again…' _

Serah knew her guilt alone wasn't enough to make her sister return. But she was determined to try her hardest to convince Lightning to be her sister again. She's given all her time, dedication, understanding and love to Lightning. She'd do her best to make Lightning her world again, just like when they were younger.

'_Even if I have to wait 10 years or more to get you to forgive me…I'll do it….I love you, Claire…and I'm so, so sorry…Claire…please come back to me…please…I'll wait for you…I promise.'_

Serah made that promise to herself, eyes shining brightly in determination. Beside her, Vanille and Lebreau watched with pride and happiness, offering whatever support they could.

* * *

Fang trudged along happily, following the small path leading to Hope's house. Her hands occasionally found their way to her sari, tracing the precious cargo held there. Lightning had finally agreed! It was a great improvement. _'Maybe getting her to come back home wouldn't be too tough after all. But then again, Light's a stubborn one…' _Fang frowned slightly before shrugging and increasing her pace. _'…ah well, we can cross that bridge when we get to it…'_

A happy song hummed and carried along the wind as Fang continued onward, a giant grin on her face.

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? Leave me a review and tell me! ^-^**

**As usual, all ideas are welcome so leave a review on it or just PM me if you have one!**

**Til next time~! :D**


End file.
